Together Forever
by PurpleHime
Summary: Yuki and Kyo have both adopted a child that are the new rat and cat of the zodiac, but what happens when akito decides that Yuki and Kyo can't take care of them anymore and try to take them away? Chapter 16 up!
1. Meeting the new Cat and Rat

"Daddy!" a little four year old whined. She ran into the kitchen and clung to her father's leg. Yuki picked her up.

"Toshi, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking the little girl's hair. Toshi looked up at her father with large violet eyes. She looked much like Yuki, when he was little. She had purple hair that went down to her shoulder's and dark violet eyes. Akito had forced the little girl onto him. Yuki loves her so much and has been treating her like his real daughter. Yuki, tohru, and kyo are only in their 3rd year of high school. Tohru and yuki are going out, while kyo has his own someone to care for.

"natsumi messed up my puzzle!" Toshi cried out. Natsumi is kyo's adopted daughter while Toshi is Yuki's. They are the knew rat and cat of the zodiac, which means Yuki and Kyo are free from the burden of the curse. Natsumi has bright orange hair and bright amber eyes. Both girls were rejected by their parents and don't get along with each other. They're all living in shigure's house. Natsumi stomped into the kitchen.

"I did not!" she yelled at toshi, glaring pure hatred at the young rat. Kyo, who was sitting at the table, picked Natsumi up and set her on his lap.

"Don't pay any attention to the rat, Natsumi," kyo said gently and then smirked when he saw Yuki giving him a dirty look.

" Just be glad that Tohi's here because if she wasn't I would've killed you," Yuki said calmly in a cold voice.

Tohru Honda all of a sudden came in through the door and set down a batch of pancakes. She smiled happily. She was used to toshi and natsumi's bickering, since they were so much like yuki and kyo. Since yuki and tohru are going out, Toshi sees tohru as her mother.

"I made you guys some pancakes!" tohru said happily, knowing very well that is was toshi's and natsumi's favorite breakfast dish. Their eyes lit up.

"yay!!" Toshi exclaimed happily. " I haven't had pancakes in a looong time!!" Yuki smiled at her gently.

" But didn't we have pancakes a few days ago?" he chuckled, setting Toshi on a chair next to him. Toshi smiled up at him innocently.

"But a few days is a looong time Papa," she giggled. Tohru smiled too and set a cut up pancake in front of Toshi.

"there you go," she said gently. Then set another plate in front of Natsumi. Both girl's reached out and grabbed the syrup at the same time. They glared at each other.

" I grabbed it first!" Natsumi said quickly. Toshi glared daggers at her.

"Did not!" she shot at the cat.

"Did too!" Natsumi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"DID NOT!" Toshi yelled just as loud. They both began to pull on the bottle.

"Toshi/Natsumi" Yuki and kyo yelled in unison, grabbing their daughters by their wastes. Neither backed off. IT was a stand off. Tohru looked between them nervously, but then smiled.

"I can help," she said quickly. Everyone froze and looked at her. She held out her hand to toshi and natsumi.

"May I borrow the syrup please?" She asked sweetly. Toshi and Natsumi slowly let go, but not before shooting glares at each other first.

Tohru smiled and put the pancake pieces on one plate then poured syrup all over them. Then devided them equally between both girls and set them in front of each of them.

" Now you both went first!" she smiled happily. Kyo rolled his eyes and continued to eat his own pancake. Toshi and Natsumi both ate theirs reluctantly. Tohru frowned at the empty seat across from her.

"Where's shigure?" she asked curiously. It wasn't like him not to say anything before going. Yuki answered.

"He said something about going to is editor's house and working on his new book there," He replied with a shrug.

"Wait a minute!" Kyo pretty much yelled." Who's watching the kids?" Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," Yuki said in annoyance. "I'm not stupid like you are, I got the teacher's permission to take them with us." Kyo grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't call me stupid!" HE yelled furiously. Yuki rolled his eyes again.

"Then don't act stupid, stupid," Yuki said calmly, pushing kyo off him. Tohru stood up.

"Well, since they're coming with us, I guess I should get them ready," Tohru said looking at the two girls who were in their p.js. Both girl's slid off their chairs. Toshi ran over to tohru and held her arms out, wanting to be carried. Tohru giggled and picked her up. Then she offered Natsumi her hand.


	2. School and Jealous fangirls

About ten minutes later, Yuki and Kyo were waiting by the door to leave for school. That's when they heard the sound of little feet running down the stairs. They looked up and saw Natsumi running down the stairs with Toshi two feet in front. When Toshi reached the bottom of the stairs, she dashed over to Yuki and clung to his leg. Natsumi did the same about 5 seconds later to Kyo.

"I won!" Toshi sang cheerfully, sticking her tongue out at Natsumi, who glared at her.

"No fair!" she yelled at Toshi. "You started before me!" Toshi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did not! " Toshi yelled at her rival.

"Did too! " Natsumi retorted.

"DID NOT!!" Toshi yelled at the top of her lungs. That's when Tohru came down with her bag in hand.

Alright, that's enough," Yuki said gently, picking up Toshi and setting her on his shoulders. "We're gonna be late." Kyo picked up a fuming Natsumi and set her on his shoulders as well.

"You'll get her next time Natsumi," Kyo tried to reassure his daughter. "No fighting at the school, kay?"

When they got to the school, everyone was all over them. A crowd of about 30 students gathered around to see the new arrivals. Kyo held Natsumi close protectively while Toshi hid behind Yuki's leg. Yuki had a hand resting on her head. Tohru had ran off to the restroom.

"Are they your sisters?" one guy asked curiously. Yuki looked down at Toshi lovingly and shook his head.

"Nope, I adopted her," he said proudly, stoking Toshi's head. The students were a little shocked by the news, but most continued to fuss over the four year olds. One girl turned to Kyo and Natsumi.

"So, kyo kyo adopted on too?" she asked in amazement. Hard to believe, someone as tempermental and immature as kyo, having a child. Kyo glared at the girl.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked dangerously, trying to refrain from bashing this girl's face in. The girl shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing wrong, Kyo Kyo!" she said happily, knowing very well that the nickname would piss of kyo. Indeed, she was right.

"Don't call me Kyo Kyo!" he yelled and glared pure hatred at the girl. The girl continued to grin. It was so much fun to tease some one like Kyo. Always takes everything so seriously.

"Cute kids," another guy commented. "They look just like you guys." Yuki and Kyo smiled proudly. Toshi looked around and then tugged on Yuki's pant leg.

"Where's Mama?" she asked, wanting to see Tohru. The students blinked at the little girl in confusion. They had thought that Yuki had adopted Toshi. How could the mother be here? Yuki sweatdropped, seeing all the confused faces. He looked down at Toshi.

"She'll be here soon," he said gently. "She ran off to the restroom." The Yuki fan club girls were fuming. Who could the mother be? As if on cue, Tohru came walking over to them. Toshi pulled away from Yuki and ran over to Tohru and clung to her leg.

"Mama!" she exclaimed happily. It was silent for a moment. The students stared at Tohru in shock. They were pretty much thinking the same thing.

"Honda is the mother?" one asked in shock.

"She gave birth to Yuki's kid?" another said in dismay.

"When did that happen?" one asked in confusion.

"No way!" another yelled. "She would've had to be twelve or something to have give birth to Toshi!" On and on they went. Tohru looked around at the students and panicked. They were getting the wrong idea.

"N-no," Tohru stuttered nervously. "I-I'm not really-" she stopped when she saw Tohsi's face. Tears welled in her violet eyes.

"Mama," she whispered softly. "Why are you lying? I thought you were my Mama." Tohru kneeled by her.

"Toshi-" she began softly, trying to comfort the young rat.

"It's okay, Tohru," Yuki said gently. "we should tell them." He was sick of having to hide his true feelings. He loved Tohru and he wanted the whole world to know.

Tohru's eyes widened.

"But Yuki-" Tohru began, but was cut off when Yuki put a finger to her lips. He smiled warmly at her. Tohru blushed and nodded. Yuki turned to the other students. The Yuki fan club girls were in looking at them in horror.

"The truth is that tohru and I have been going out for about a month now," he said quietly. The students looked at the couple in disbelief. Tohru, now dark red, was looking at the ground. "Toshi sees a mother in Tohru and truly adores her. Tohru and I aren't Toshi's blood parents, but she's still out daughter. Yuki picked up Toshi and held her lovingly. The students were truly shocked by the news, but were somewhat relieved that Tohru didn't actually give birth to Toshi. The Yuki fan club girls were fuming angrily, hot tears in their eyes. (MUAHAHAHAAHAHA)

"Well it's about time!" said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Momiji and Hatsaharu Sohma coming toward them. Momiji smiled and wagged a finger at Yuki.

"Yuki's got the hots!" he teased in a sing song voice. Yuki blushed slightly, but tried to hide it by looking at the ground as well. Mostly guys congratulated Yuki and Tohru. Most girls were jealous of Tohru, but Motoko was the most jealous of all. With her bangs over her eyes, she marched right up to Tohru, who was laughing and talking next to Yuki. Yuki had Toshi in his arms and Kyo was standing next to Tohru with Natsumi in his arms. Tohru looked up when Motoko stepped forward. Tohru and Motoko were standing no more than a foot away from each other. Tohru felt sorry for her. Tohru opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Motoko slapped her in the face! Hard! She fell back on her butt. She watched as Motoko ran out of the school as fast as she could. The other Yuki fan club girls ran after her.

"Tohru!" Yuki yelled, giving Toshi to Haru and rushing to Tohru's side. "Are you alright?" He touched her cheek softly. Tohru tried hard not to cry. Not from the pain in her cheek. She felt bad that she upset Motoko by taking Yuki away from her.

"I-I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mama!" Toshi shrieked, slipping out of Haru's arms and running to her mother. "Why'd that mean lady hit you?" she cried softly.

"I'm gonna kill her!' Kyo and Black Haru yelled in unison. They both made a move to run after Motoko, but Tohru grabbed both their arms.

"N-no…. please don't," Tohru said softly, tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks. "It's my fault anyway. I deserved it. I'm okay, really! It doesn't hurt!" Kyo's eyes softened and Haru immediately went white again. Yuki helped Tohru to her feet and kissed her forehead.

"There is nothing that you could ever do for you to deserve to be hurt in any way," he said gently. Tohru blushed as Yuki ran his fingers through Tohru's soft brown hair. Unknown to the couple, everyone was still staring at them.

"Awww," they exclaimed, making Yuki and Tohru to blush furiously. That's when the warning belle rang. Everyone said goodbye to the young couple and went to their own classrooms. Natsumi saw Toshi's eyes begin to fill with tears again and she rolled her eyes. She gave Toshi a shove.

"C'mon, don't just stand there!" she yelled in annoyance. "Let's race to the classroom. Betcha I'll win!" Toshi blinked in confusion, but them grinned and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she laughed. She and Toshi glared at each other and then took off running at the same time, with Toshi a few feet in front. Yuki and Kyo chuckled. Tohru wiped her teary eyes and then laughed as well.


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

DANG…. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED…. I'M SORRY!! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!! I'M GLAD I GOT SOME REVIEWS. I've always loved yukiru and I think they are the sweetest couple eva!! OKAY!! On with the story!! Oh.. and I special thanx to Isuzusanforever for giving me TWO reviews!! Okay now on with the story!!

"I won!" Toshi yelled running into the classroom. All the students and the teacher looked at the little purple haired girl in confusion. Toshi was paying them no mind and was smiling in triumph. About five seconds later a panting Natsumi rushed in. She got right in Toshi's face.

"No fair!" she yelled getting nose to nose with her rival. "You cheated!" Toshi rolled her eyes at the cat.

"You should just admit your loss already," Toshi said in annoyance. Natsumi glared daggers at her.

"Nu uh!" she yelled, as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked into the room. "The only reason you won is that you were running in front of me and if I had gone any faster, than I would've ran into you!" By now, the whole class was giggling at the two bickering girls and the teacher was blinking in confusion. Toshi was seriously pissing Natsumi off. Natsumi clenched her fist and got into a fighting stance. She narrowed her eyes at Toshi menacingly.

"C'mon!" she taunted. "I'll beat you right here, right now!" Toshi grinned and got into a stance as well.

"Oh good!" Toshi laughed. "I haven't heard that one before!" There was a great deal of sarcasm in her voice. The two girls were earning a lot of murmurs from the students.

"You'd never guess they were adopted!" one whispered. "They act two much like their fathers to be adopted!"

"They're like little mini me versions of them!" another exclaimed.

"Except they are girls!" another added.

"They're too cute!" On and on people went. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Oy!" he exclaimed picking up his daughter. "Didn't we tell you two not to fight while we were here?" Natsumi pouted, but said nothing. Toshi grinned and stuck her tongue out at Natsumi. Yuki smiled gently and picked her up. He stroked her hair.

"You should behave while we are here Toshi," Yuki spoke to the young girl gently. He then turned to the teacher. "We apologize for them. They can be somewhat excitable at times." The teacher looked at the young girls and blinked a few more time in confusion. Finally, realization hit her.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "You called this morning and asked if they could come didn't you? It's no trouble! They're adorable!" She pulled out two coloring books and a box of crayons from under her desk.

"So they won't be bored," the teacher explained. "They can sit at the back table." Yuki and Kyo nodded and got the girls settled. Then went to their own seats.

The rest of the day went as usual, except for the occasional bickering of Natsumi and Toshi. Several times, Yuki or Kyo would have to go back there and tell them to behave. They were usually arguing about something small. Such as, one of them taking too long with a certain crayon or one of them criticizing the other's artwork. Finally, the teacher got sick of having to stop her lesson so frequently, so she moved Yuki and Kyo to the back seat so that they could watch Toshi and Natsumi from there. It worked. Natsumi and Toshi were quiet until the lunch bell rang.

Everyone was gone. All the students had already left the room to go to lunch and the teacher went on her lunch break as well. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were cleaning up the room as an apology to the teacher, since Natsumi and Toshi were noisy throughout most of the day. That's when they heard a voice coming from the wall speaker.

"Attention!" a female voice said. "Will Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, and Yuki Sohma please report to the main office immediately. Take all of your belongings. You will not be returning until tomorrow. That is all." Tohru looked up in confusion.

"I wonder what's wrong," she said aloud.

"Only one way to find out," Kyo said simply. He put his books in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Then he picked up Natsumi and walked out the door towards the office. Yuki looked over to Tohru who had a worried look. Yuki gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he said gently, picking up Toshi and setting her on his shoulders. "I'm sure it's nothing." Tohru gave him a weak smile and followed after him and Toshi. They caught up with Kyo who was already starting to turn the doorknob to the office. He walked in and Tohru and Yuki quickly followed after him. When they stepped inside, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru stopped dead in their tracks in shock.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Kyo yelled.

MUHAHAHAHA!! I put a cliffie!! I am so evil!! Whew…. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the more reviews I get then the more motivated I'll be to update!! Don't just read my story and not review!! I know there are a ton of people who do that. I used to do that too!!


	4. Leaving

OMG!! I'm sorry for taking long to update!! I want to thank ALL of my reviewers and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!! It will be kinda short because I wanna leave you guys at a cliffie but I can't do it that well if I don't make this chapter short, so bear with me!!

"What the heck are you doing here?" Kyo yelled at the man standing before them. Yuki and Tohru just stood there in shock.

"I apologize for having to page you guys like that," Hatori Sohma said calmly, leaning back in a chair. The three teens looked around the room. They were the only ones in the room. Kyo set Natsumi on the ground as Yuki did the same to Toshi. Tohru eyes widened. She quickly bowed to the Sohma doctor.

"Uhh… ahhh…. good afternoon Hatori!" Tohru stuttered quickly. "But what are you doing here?" Hatori didn't answer. Instead, he stared down at the floor. Yuki's eyes widened. He knew just by looking at the doctor that something was wrong. Even at her young age, Toshi knew that something was wrong too. She clung to Yuki's leg tightly.

Wh-what's going on?" Yuki stuttered nervously. Yuki knew that Hatori didn't come by often just to chit chat and by the look Hatori was giving them, this was a serious matter. Tohru looked at Yuki worriedly.

"Yuki," she whispered. Hatori looked up and made eye contact with Yuki. Yuki started into Hatori's one intense right eye. It was full of emotions. Mostly filled with seriousness, but Yuki could see a hint of worry as well, which made him more nervous. Hatori's sighed deeply.

"Akito has requested that Toshi and Natsumi should start living with Akito at the main house," He said glumly. "He doesn't believe that you three are capable of taking care of them." All three teens looked at the doctor with a look of shock and horror. Toshi could feel tears well up in her eyes as she clung to Yuki's leg even tighter.

"No way!" Kyo yelled, picking up Natsumi and hugging her to his chest protectively."I won't let him!" Natsumi wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck and buried her face in his chest. Kyo could feel her small body shiver in fear.

"I know you won't," Hatori said, a bit too calmly. "But none of us can go against what Akito has decided. All of a sudden, Toshi pulled away from Yuki's leg and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Toshi!" Yuki yelled and ran after the young rat. Tohru ran right after them, but couldn't quite keep up with the two speeding rats.

Toshi ran as fast as her short legs would carry her. She was terrified of Akito. Just before she moved into Shigure's house, Akito had abused her, mentally and physically. Toshi has a few scars from the number of times she has been whipped by Akito. She had a couple on her legs and one on her shoulder. Now, she was running away from what she thought she was safe from.

"Toshi!" she heard her father's voice, not far behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued to run down the hall, almost running into a boy. Yuki, who had his eyes on Toshi,did not see the boy and ran into him. Both boys were on the floor. Yuki sat up, just in time to see Toshi pushing the school door open and running out. Yuki quickly stood up.

"Sorry!" he yelled behind him at the confused boy, who was still sitting on the floor.

Toshi ran blindly through the school gates and with her eyes still shut, she ran toward a street. Her small body was too frightened that she didn't even notice the truck that was coming right for her. Aware of her surroundings now, Toshi looked up and screamed as she saw the huge truck speeding at her. That's when she felt a strong arm grab hers and yank her out of the street. That's when she came face to face with a very angry and relieved Yuki Sohma.

"Don't you ever-" Yuki choked out, but stopped when he saw Toshi's tear streaked face. He saw fear in the young girl's eyes. Yuki's face softened. He pulled Toshi into his arms and hugged her tightly. He thanked every god that he could think of (except akito) that toshi was safe. Yuki could here Toshi's choked sobs as she cried into his shirt.

"Shh…" Yuki soothed softly, stoking his daughter's hair gently. "It's okay. I w-won't let him take you. I promise. I promise I'll protect you."

"Toshi!" a voice yelled from behind them. Yuki turned to see Toshi running up to them. She kneeled by Yuki and Toshi. "Are you alright?" She wiped some of the tears from Toshi's face and kissed her head. Yuki looked at his little family and smiled gently. Then his face all of a sudden turned serious as an idea hit him.

"Tohru, pack everything you have," Yuki said suddenly. Tohru turned to stare at him.

"Huh?" she finally got out as she tilted her head to the side.

"Pack everything that you have," Yuki repeated. "We're leaving."

WOOOHOOOO!! NEXT CHAPPIE UP AND RUNNING!! Sorry if it's short, but I thought this was a pretty good cliffie!! Please review!!


	5. Leaving part II

HI everyone!! Thank you to all of my loyal readers! Your reviews have made me so happy and are very much appreciated!! I have passed my writers block and have FINALLY created chapter 5! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

"Leaving?" Hatori asked in shock. They were all once again in the principal's office. Natsumi and Toshi's eyes widened. Kyo fumed and punched the principal's desk in frustration.

"Where in heck are we suppose to go?" he asked angrily, not convinced. Yuki sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"No one said that you have to come with us," He began calmly. "We can go to America for all I care! As long as Akito never finds us, it really doesn't matter."

"Will I be able to finish high school?" Tohru asked softly. Especially if they would be on their own, she knew that it wouldn't exactly be easy to support themselves and go to school. Yuki turned to Tohru and smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry," he said sincerely. "I'll make sure that you keep your promise to your mom, no matter what happens." Tohru smiled at him thankfully.

"Thank you," she said softly. That's when Hatori stood up and faced the teens. He kept his gaze to the ground.

"Yuki,' he began softly. "I can't let you go. Akito wouldn't allow it. We're coming over around 4:30 this afternoon to pick up Toshi and Natsumi. I'm sorry." Kyo looked ready to kill Hatori, but Yuki held him back.

"I understand," Yuki said slowly. He sighed heavily. "I guess we should get their stuff packed then." Kyo looked at Yuki with wide eyes.

"Have you lost your mind you d-" Kyo began, but was cut off when Yuki began to pull him out of the room, with Toshi in his arms. Tohru tried to hold back tears as she turned, bowed to Hatori, and quickly made her way out the door to follow the others. When she caught up to them, she saw that Yuki wasn't heading for the exit, he was heading toward the door that led to the roof. Yuki pulled the door open and pushed Kyo in. Kyo turned toward him angrily and was about to say something, but Yuki cut him off.

"Just shut up and climb," Yuki said in annoyance. Kyo glared at him.

"Not until you tell me what the heck you're thinking!" Kyo yelled angrily. Yuki walked over to Kyo calmly and took Natsumi out of his arms. He handed the young cat over to Tohru. Then he turned back to Kyo and punched him hard in the stomach, sending him flying up the stairs.

"Omg! Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, rushing up the stairs. Yuki followed close behind. When they got up the stairs, Tohru kneeled by the fallen Kyo and began to shake him.

"Kyo! Are you hurt? Kyo?" Tohru asked worriedly. That's when Kyo all of a sudden shot up and sent a death glare at Yuki.

"What's your problem?" Kyo yelled furiously. Yuki ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?" he questioned calmly. Tohru stared at the two bickering Sohmas and her eyes began to water. Yuki saw this and his face softened. He stepped toward Tohru and wiped her tears away with the back of his hand.

"Yuki," Tohru began, tears streaming down her face. "We can't let Akito take them! We can't!" She began to sob. Yuki wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead, in order to comfort her.

"Tohru," he began softly, stroking her hair. "I'd never let that psycho take Toshi or you. You two are like the family that I never thought I would have." Tohru all of sudden felt guilty for even thinking that Yuki would allow Akito to take Toshi. She knew that Yuki would always protect them no matter what. That's when another though hit her.

"But… where are we going to go?" she asked in confusion. Yuki thought for a moment, then he turned to Kyo.

"Didn't you and shishou (sp?) build a small house or something when you trained up in the mountains?" he asked Kyo, trying to plan out everything in his mind. Kyo's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, standing up. "I forgot about that!"

"Okay then," Yuki exclaimed, he wheels turning in this head. "We'll pack everything we have. Then we can take a train up to the mountains. We'll find that house that you guys built and then… Didn't you say that there was a town or something not far down the mountain?"

"Huh? Oh… uh huh," Kyo replied, nodding.

"Then we can maybe find jobs and we could go to school," Yuki explained. "Atleast, if we stay in the house up in the mountains, we won't have to pay any rent to stay in an apartment." Tohru grinned and nodded.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed happily. "It's perfect!" Kyo frowned.

"But who will watch Toshi and Natsumi while we are in school and at work," he asked, crossing his arms over his chest in disapproval. Tohru thought for a moment and then grinned.

"Well," she began, thinking hard. "We don't all have to wok at one time. Maybe just two of us can work and then one of us can stay and watch them!" Yuki smiled gently at her and nodded.

"That's a great idea, Tohru," he said softly, making Tohru blush and smile gleefully. Yuki then looked at his watch and frowned.

"It's already 2:00," he said quietly. Then he turned to Tohru. "What time did Hatori say that he and Akito were coming?" Tohru looked up at him.

"Umm… I think he said around 4:30," she replied, wrinkling her brow. Kyo all of a sudden picked up Natsumi and marched down the stairs.

"Well, don't just stand there!" He yelled behind him. "We got to get as far away from here as we can!" Yuki rolled his eyes and picked up Toshi. He was about to head down the stairs, when he realized that Tohru wasn't following him. He turned and saw Tohru looking down at her feet with a worried expression plastered on her face. Seeing this, Yuki walked over to her and gently put some stray hair behind her ear. This made Tohru jump up in surprise. Yuki chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry," Yuki soothed softly, adjusting Toshi in his arms. "I'll protect both of you."

Yayy!! I'm so happy!! Well, there you have it! Chapter 5 up and running! I'm so glad that I got so many reviews!! I'm glad that a lot of people like my story! Sorry if this one is kinda short! I have three teenagers in the house and only one computer. Not to mention a little brother who won't leave me alone! "I want to go on youtube!" and blah blah blah! Oh well…. My mom's laptop broke and I hope we can get it fixed soon! (sighs) Oh well.. please read and review! I'll get next chappie up when I write it!! Hehe!! REVIEW!!!


	6. Leaving part III

Tohru sat on her bed and sighed heavily. She gently wrapped her mother's picture in a soft cloth and put it between two shirts in her suitcase. Then she buckled them tight. Tohru doesn't have many outfits, so she still had a lot of space left. She looked at her clock at her bedside table. It read 3:59. She gasped loudly. They only had about half an hour before Akito and Hatori got there. She began to panic and began rushing around her room, grabbing all of her belongings. When she finally finished, she looked at the clock again. 4:10. She had about 20 minutes to spare.

She sat back down on her bed and looked around the room that had been her home for about two years. She knew that she would miss it dearly. She smiled as she thought about how lucky she was to have friends like Yuki and Kyo. Of course, she knew that ALL the sohma's have been very kind to her. She frowned as another thought hit her. Was it really alright to leave Shigure here after all that he's done for her? Shigure was so much like a father to Tohru. He took her in when she had nowhere else to go. Was it really alright to just leave him here?

And what about her best friends, Uo and Hana? She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she thought about all the times that they had helped her. They were always so supportive and cared a lot for her. She thought about how determined they were to make sure Tohru was safe in Shigure's house when she first moved in. Was it really fair to leave them after being friends for so long.

She thought about the rest of the Sohmas that she has met. They were so much like her family. They were always worried about her. Even though they weren't related by blood, Tohru felt like she really belonged with them. They supported and loved her very much and Tohru was starting to feel extremely guilty for leaving. She felt her tears begin to build as a horrible thought hit her. Just thinking about it made her heart ache. Her life would never help be the same.

"Get a grip Honda!" Tohru scolded herself. "You have to look at the bright side of things"

She immediately thought about Yuki and how they probably wouldn't be able to stay together if akito found out about their relationship. Tohru loved him with all her heart and was grateful to have him. Tohru knew that Yuki would take good care of both her and Toshi.

She thought about kyo and how he was so much like an older brother to her. She knew that if they didn't leave, then eventually akito would take him into imprismont. Kyo was always so protective of her, like the brother she never had.

Then she thought about the whole reason why they were leaving. To keep both Toshi and Natsumi away from akito. Tohru loved Toshi as a daughter. She could easily tell that Yuki cared deeply about her as well. Tohru was grateful that her little family could stay together. Her smile turned into a frown as she thought about Kisa, her "little sister." She knew that the tiger would be devastated when she found out that tohru had gone.

"Tohru?" a voice questioned quietly. Tohru's head snapped up and looked toward the voice. That's when she saw Yuki and Kyo standing in the doorway. Yuki had a worried look and Kyo was staring at her with an eyebrow raised. It was silent for a moment. That's when the three heard yelling coming from the other room.

"Get out of my room!" they heard Natsumi yell loudly. Toshi began to yell back.

"Shut up!" the rat yelled in annoyance. "My dad told me to get you. We're going to leave soon!" It was silent for about 5 seconds before the yelling started again.

"Take this punch like a man you dumb rat!" Natsumi yelled. Then Toshi's annoyed voice.

"I'm a girl, stupid cat!" Toshi said calmly, but loudly. The three teens glanced at each other before running toward Natsumi's room. Both girl's were in a stance. Natsumi was panting slightly and Toshi was just glaring at her. Natsumi made a move to kick Toshi in the head, but Toshi calmly kicked her leg away. Natsumi backed up in shock as Toshi smirked.

"Maybe if Papa taught you anything then you'd learn something," Toshi said calmly. "Never make the first move, unless you know what your doing." Yuki smiled as he heard one of his quotes come from his daughter's mouth (Authors Note: I don't know if Yuki ever said that, but I just wanted to add something in) but then frowned when he looked at his watch.

"We only have half an hour to get as far away from here as we can!" he exclaimed, picking up Toshi and setting her on his shoulders. "Did you get packed, Toshi?" The young rat nodded her head and pointed to a purple suitcase. Yuki rolled it over to the door. Kyo dragged his and Natsumi suitcase next to the door as well. Yuki turned toward Tohru, who was staring at the ground in thought. Yuki blinked.

"Tohru, are you ready to go?" he asked gently, touching her shoulder. Tohru looked up quickly.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, running into her room and dragging her suitcase next to the door. Yuki frowned. She seemed upset. She had a smile on her face, but Yuki could see the sadness in her eyes. Yuki moved to open the front door, but stopped short when he heard voices coming from the other side. Everyone froze.

"I'm glad you came, Aya," came Shigure's voice from the other side of the door. Then they heard Ayame's determined voice.

"But of course!" the snake exclaimed. "It's only natural that I come to comfort my younger brother at his darkest hour. He must be devastated. Although he may try, Akito would probably never allow him to see Toshi."

Then they heard Shigure sigh.

"Why does it have to be this way," he said solemnly. The three teens stepped away from the door. Yuki tried to keep calm.

"Oh great," he thought to himself. "We'll never get out of here." They were too afraid to move. Their blood ran cold as they watched the doorknob begin to turn.

I'd like to apologize to my readers! It's been awhile since I updated! My mom finally got her laptop fixed and i'm kinda considering deleting this story… Take a vote and tell me if I should continue or not!! Also vote on if the rest of the sohma's ever find yuki kyo and tohru again of if you want them to never be found!!


	7. The Beginning of a Long Journey

(quivers in fear) I'm sorry my fellow readers…. I don't really have an excuse except that I have been… busy.. will a lot of stuff…. Homework… school and a lot of other stuff…but I will make it up to all of you now by updating now!! So… enjoy!

Their blood ran cold as they watched the doorknob slowly begin to turn.

"Crap!" Kyo whispered under his breath. "Can this get any worse? Now we'll never get outta here!" Yuki looked around anxiously. He looked over at Kyo and spoke as calmly as he could.

"Hide the suitcases!" he whispered quickly, grabbing Tohru's hand and picking up Toshi. He headed toward the stairs.

"Hide them where?" Kyo asked panicking, picking up the suitcases.

"I don't know!" Yuki exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. "Anywhere, but hurry!" Without even thinking, Kyo threw the suitcases out the window and into the backyard. Yuki's eye's widened.

"You idiot!" Yuki exclaimed in a hushed whisper. He stopped when the door began to creek open. Pulling Tohru behind him, Yuki jumped out the window that Kyo threw the bags out of. (They were on the first floor so they didn't get hurt.) Kyo followed close behind. They all ducked low to the ground. Tohru's eyes were wide as she tried to control her breathing. Yuki and Kyo were on either side to her with their daughter's to their chests. Their hearts were beating like mad and their eyes were squeezed shut. They stayed still as they heard the voices of their two cousins.

"My darling brother!" Ayame called. "I have come to comfort you at your darkest hour!" Yuki tried hard not to snort in disgust and Kyo tried hard not to laugh. Ayame and Shigure grew nervous as they were greeted by silence. That's when the three teens heard footsteps as Shigure and Ayame wandered around the house.

"Yuki! Kyo! Tohru!" Shigure called. "You have to get ready! Akito will be here any minute!" Yuki could feel his daughter's body shiver in fear at the mention of Akito. He stroked the girl's hair soothingly.

"Where are they?" Ayame asked confused. Usually whenever he came he would at least get yelled at by Kyo. Shigure shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably upstairs packing," the dog replied. "Let's go check up on them. This isn't only Yuki's darkest hour. I'm sure that Kyo and Tohru are just as upset about it as Yuki is." With that the two headed up the stairs. As soon as they were sure that Ayame and Shigure were out of earshot, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru quickly got to their feet.

"Let's hurry!" Yuki exclaimed, running around the house to the front. "It won't be long before they find out that we left. We have to get as far away from here as we can!" With that said, the five ran. They ran hurriedly through the trees. They weren't for sure where they were going, but all three teenagers had one thing on their mind and that was to keep their daughter's safe from harm.

10 minutes later…

The three teenagers ran like they never ran before. It's a miracle that Tohru was actually able to keep up with the boys. Of course, Yuki was pretty much dragging her along the whole way. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the three panting heavily.

"Rat boy!" Kyo suddenly yelled out. "Where are we going?" Yuki, who was in the lead, stayed silent for a while. When he finally answered, he spoke slowly, as if the wheels were turning in his head.

"I'm not really sure," he said between breaths. "We won't get far by foot. What I wouldn't do for a driver's license right now. Maybe we can take a train… I don't know." Tohru, who had been silent, spoke up.

"I think the next train leaves in about 45 minutes," she offered, struggling to keep up with Yuki. "We could take it." That's when they heard the sound of a car coming toward them. They dove into the bushes quickly and stayed low to the ground. Yuki poked his head over the bush to see none other than Hatori Sohma's black car with the Sohma family head, Akito sitting in the backseat. Yuki felt his heart stop at that moment.

"It's Akito!" Yuki yelled out in horror. He quickly got out of the bushes with Kyo and Tohru following quickly. "He's heading toward the house! We have to leave now!" He began to run out of the forest and down the road.

"Wait!" Kyo yelled at him. "Where are we going?" Yuki stopped and looked back at them.

"To the train station," he spoke grabbing Toshi from Tohru and then grabbing the girl's arm. He began to run again. "I think if we took the right courses then we would be where Kyo trained." Tohru suddenly stopped in her tracks. Yuki and Kyo turned to her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Kyo yelled at her. "We have to go now!" Tohru stared up at them with tears in her eyes. Yuki's eye's softened. He handed Toshi over to Kyo and placed a hand against Tohru's cheek. He stared deep into her dark chocolate eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently, stoking her cheek. Tears streamed down Tohru's face now. She hung her head.

"I-I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "But what about Hana and Uo? They would be so worried about me. I don't want to hurt them." Yuki looked taken aback by this. He had never thought about all the people that would miss them. He was so anxious to get out of there that it slipped his mind.

"You'll see them again," he spoke softly, not knowing what else to say. Tohru continued to let the tears fall.

"And what about everyone else?" she asked. "What about Kisa and Momiji? How will Shigure and Ayame feel when they find out that we left? What will happen to Haru and the rest of the Sohmas? I don't want to hurt them by leaving. I can't stand knowing that they will feel pain because of me." Yuki carefully lifted her chin with a finger so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Miss. Honda," Yuki began carefully. "I'm sure that they'll all be alright. I think that they will understand why we left and I'm sure that they will be happy just by knowing that you're safe. And I promise you that someday, I WILL take you back here one day to see everyone again. I promise you that I'll find a way to make everything right again. It will just take some time, but please trust me. Everything will be alright." He kissed her cheek softly. Kyo walked over to them.

"Mama," Toshi spoke quietly. "I-I'm scared." Tohru stared at her daughter and wiped her tears away quickly. She had to be brave for Toshi. She managed a weak smile as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry," she spoke to Toshi gently. "You'll be alright. We'll make sure nothing bad happens." Yuki took Toshi from Kyo and kissed her head. He adjusted the little girl in his arms and held his hand out to Tohru.

"I promise," he repeated gently. "Everything will be just fine." Tohru smiled at him softly and took his hand in hers. Then they were off on their long journey that has only begun.

Yayyy!! Chapter seven!! Weeeeeeeeeee!!! (stretches and yawns) I'm done!! Now you'll all have to wait for the next chapter! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for supporting me and giving me ideas! Remember to review, cuz the more reviews I get than the more motivated I am to update!!! Thank you!

-Tohrukun92126


	8. Stuck!

"Are we almost there?" Natsumi asked for about the tenth time. The 5 of them were all walking to the train station. Kyo was giving Natsumi a piggy back ride while Toshi was riding on one of the suitcases that Yuki was dragging. Yuki had one hand dragging the suitcase and the other was grasping Tohru's hand as they all walked quickly through the streets.

"Almost," Kyo mumbled for what felt like the hundredth time. He then turned to look at Yuki. "We're never going to make it at this rate." Yuki continued to walk. He focused is eyes forward and kept on a serious face.

"We'll make it," He spoke firmly. "We're nearly there. Tohru, how much time do we have?" Tohru struggled to look at her watch while straining to keep up with Yuki.

"We're gonna be okay," she replied reassuringly. "We still have about half an hour." Yuki nodded as they continued on.

Toshi grasped onto the suitcase tightly as they moved down the street. She kept looking back as if she felt like someone was following them. She kept seeing a dark figure every so often. The figure was either following them through the trees or passing through alley ways. She knew it was there, but she knew that she was safe with her father. After all, he had promised to protect her. She had no doubt that he would. Reassured that she was safe, the little rat turned her attention back to the front.

What Toshi doesn't know is who that figure was. It was none other than Akito Sohma. He had been following them ever since they left the house. When he and Hatori had arrived at the house and realized that they had left, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori had gone out to look for them. They had told Akito to stay at Shigure's house, but do you think Akito would actually listen? Of course not. In his eyes, he should be the one to bark out the orders, not them. When they had been driving through the forest the God was sure that he had seen Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru hiding among the bushes. Very confident that he was correct, he had left the house once Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame had gone.

He had had to use a lot of his energy to keep up with them. He was weak from his condition, but somehow he had managed. Once in a while, he had noticed that Toshi kept on looking back at him with horrified eyes, but paid no mind to the young rat. Instead he thought hard of a way he could keep the teens from running off. That's when the brilliant and pure evil plan came into his mind. He ran ahead to the teens and hid in an alley just up ahead. He crouched down and waited like a cat about to pounce on a helpless mouse.

"Not far now," Yuki said to the group as they trudged on. "We just need to go down this street here." He pointed to a street that was just up ahead.

Akito heard footsteps heading his way and he knew it had to be Yuki and the others. He lifted his hands slightly. The timing had to be just right. If he was just slightly off than his plan would fail and he would give them the chance to escape. He would not let that happen. He watched as the group ran past him. He waited for his chance and then finally…

Tohru stopped dead in her tracks. Yuki and Kyo stopped too and looked back at Tohru in confusion.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki questioned nervously staring at the girl in confusion. "What's wrong?" Tohru began to look around frantically. She then looked up at Yuki.

"Toshi's gone!" she exclaimed. Yuki's eyes widened as he looked down at the suitcase that Toshi had been sitting on. It was true. The young girl had suddenly disappeared from Tohru's view as they were running. That's when a loud scream met their ears.

"Toshi!" Yuki yelled running toward the direction of his daughter's scream. He was led to an alley way not far from where they were. He ran in without hesitation. Tohru, Kyo, and Natsumi followed right at his heels. What they saw made them stop dead in their tracks.

Akito and Toshi were in the back of the alley. Akito had the small girl pinned against the wall. One hand was wrapped around her neck while the other was covering her mouth. Tears streamed down from the girl's tightly shut eyes. Akito turned around swiftly while pulling the girl roughly by the arm. Akito's eyes glowed evilly.

"Why hello Yuki," the "God" spoke calmly. "What a pleasant surprise to see you hear."

"Let her go!" Yuki yelled angrily. "She has nothing to do with this!" Akito just laughed at that.

"You know that's not true, Yuki," he taunted Yuki, locking eyes with him. "She has everything to do with this. Isn't she the whole reason why you're running away? Did you actually think that you could escape so easily? Maybe you could, but your precious daughter could never escape. You know just as well as I do that you can't run away from the curse."

"But Akito!" Tohru exclaimed, speaking for the first time. "No one can plan our futures for us! You can't even plan the futures of the zodiac members! That is something that they have to decide for themselves! Even you! You don't have to live like this! You can choose your own path!"

"SHUT UP!" Akito yelled furiously, pushing Toshi to the ground. Then he stomped over to Tohru and pulled her toward him by the hair. "What do you know about the curse anyway? You're just a stupid ugly girl! And I am sick and tired of you trying to save them! They're all my toys! They live to serve m-" Akito was cut off as both Kyo and Yuki punched him in the face. Akito hissed in pain and put both hands to his face.

"Don't you dare start telling anyone what they can and can't do!" Kyo yelled angrily at the "God" who had backed himself up to the wall. "I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Ms. Honda was right all along," Yuki spoke calmly, but his voice was filled with pure hatred. "I won't let you set my daughter's future for her! There is no one that can truly do that except for her! And if you ever hurt Ms. Honda or Toshi ever again than I'll be sure to make sure that you don't have the chance to have a future!" With that said, Yuki punched him hard in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. He fell unconscious immediately. Both Yuki and Kyo were ready to beat him to a bloody pulp when they felt a hand grab their arms firmly. They turned to see Tohru, her face streaked with tears. Yuki quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Tohru," he spoke softly. "Are you alright?" Tohru didn't answer. She just kept her head bowed. When she did speak her voice was so muffled that Yuki and Kyo had to strain to hear.

"Please stop," she whispered, barely audible. "Please Yuki. I can't stand to see anyone get hurt. Let's just go now, okay?" She said it so innocently. As if she expected to get scolded or yelled at. Yuki pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Honda," Yuki apologized softly, looking into her chocolate colored eyes. "He just made me so angry. He almost hurt you." He couldn't stand the idea of Tohru or Toshi getting hurt. Just the thought made his heart ache. Tohru offered him a weak smile, which he returned.

"It's okay," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise I'm fine. Let's just go now, okay?" Yuki nodded and quickly scooped Toshi up into his arms and nuzzled his face in her hair. He asked her over and over if she was okay and Toshi always had the same answer.

"Papa, I'm fine." They began to once again walk in the direction of the train station when they suddenly heard a car horn beep loudly behind them. They froze and spun around quickly. What they saw next made their blood run cold.

Now walking quickly toward them was Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure. All three had serious faces on and looked at the teens suspiciously. Yuki and Kyo turned to go, each grabbing one of Tohru's hands in the process, but stopped short when Hatori called out to them.

"Don't even think about taking even one more step." His voice was low and was full of seriousness. The teens had no other choice, but to face their cousins. They knew that they wouldn't be able to outrun them. They were stuck.

Bad! Bad me! (slaps self in face) I haven't updated in sooooo long! You probably all hate me now! I'm sorry! I hope this chapter made up for it though! Nice cliffie eh? Please read and review! I gotta know how I'm doing so far as a writer! And thank you for those who have read this far into my story! I love you all! I will get next chap up as soon as possible!

-Tohrukun


	9. Lectures and Understandings

The 3 teens turned to face the 3 sohma men.

"Dangit!" Kyo exclaimed. "We were so close." Hatori just eyed them suspiciously. Yuki stepped forward, still holding Toshi to his chest. The small girl clung to her father's shirt tightly.

"Look," the amethyst eyed boy began. "We just had to-" Hatori silenced him by putting up a hand. The boy reluctantly stepped back and bowed his head.

"I just have one question to ask," the doctor began simply. "ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST RUN OFF WITHOUT ANY MONEY OR A PLAN AND SURVIVE OUT THERE? AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, YOU HAVE TWO LITTLE KIDS WITH YOU THAT ARE EXPECTING YOU TWO TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO GET KILLED?" The 3 teens winced as Hatori began to lecture them as if they were toddlers. Yuki was the only one brave enough to answer.

"Well… no," he said finally, trying to register what the last question was. "We just didn't know what else to do. We have a plan-" He was cut off by Kyo.

"No!" the orange haired teen yelled. "We're not children you stupid doctor! We are practically adults! And did you really expect us to just stand around and let akito take our kids away from us! What the heck do you take us for, heartless idiots? We are totally capable of watching over-"

"Don't yell at Hari, Kyo," Shigure scolded the boy. "He does have a point. You 3 wouldn't survive long out there. It's only natural that we would worry about you."

"But still!" Kyo continued exasperated. "He has no right to-" Kyo froze after he heard the doctor's last sentence.

"Then go already." The three turned swiftly to face him.

"What?" they exclaimed in unison. Hatori gave them a very slight smile, but his eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"But you have to hurry before akito catches up with us," he warned the three. "I trust that we will be able to hear from you guys again soon, assuming that you guys aren't dead. And take these." He handed both Yuki and Kyo a credit card. They just stared down at them in confusion. They looked up as if to object, but the doctor put up a hand.

"In case you're wondering, they're from YOUR bank accounts," he stated simply. "So don't even think about refusing them. I risked my life sneaking some money out for you guys so you should be grateful. There isn't much but it should be enough to get you guys started. And hopefully it will support you guys for a little while." Yuki and Kyo were speechless. Was this the same guy that the boys had known all their lives? The guy who would never risk going against akito for anything? Ayame then stepped forward and hugged Yuki tightly. Yuki was too shocked to struggle.

"I trust that you will visit me soon, Yuki," the snake spoke sincerely. "I would've much rather have all of you stay at my home, but even Hari thinks this is for the best. Don't you worry about a thing here! We will watch over the rest of the family. You three just make sure to come back safe and sound. And tohru, I trust also that you will watch over my little brother and our nieces?" He turned to tohru, who nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'll do my best!" Hatori patted the girl on the head.

"Now don't go pushing yourself," he warned her sternly. "I want you to get plenty of rest and don't go making yourself sick. You can call us if anything goes wrong or if you need help." Yuki had a small smile on his lips as he bowed to his two cousins and brother.

"Thank you," he spoke softly. Ayame nodded and smiled back at him. Then he ruffled Toshi's hair.

"I know you will miss me, Toshi-chan," he spoke in his flamboyant way. "But not to worry! We will see each other soon!" Toshi just smiled and nodded. Shigure put a hand on Natsumi's head.

"Now you stay out of trouble!" the dog spoke in a sing song voice. Natsumi pouted and looked away.

"You don't have to say that," she told him firmly. "I can take care of myself." Shigure snickered.

"Actually, I was referring to Kyo-Kyo," he laughed childishly. Kyo glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" he exclaimed. "I can take care of myself! At least I can cook without burning the house down! Not like some people." Yuki shot him a glare which Kyo matched. Tohru laughed nervously and bowed to the three men.

"Well thank you so much!" she exclaimed cheerfully, smiling up at them. "Hatori-san, Ayame-san, and Shigure-san are all really good people! And don't worry! I'll take good care of Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun!" Hatori smiled down at the eager girl with one of his rare grins. Kyo scoffed.

"Yeah? And who's going to take care of you?" he asked the girl playfully. "We can't even leave you alone for 5 seconds without you getting kidnapped or something." Tohru blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we better get going," Hatori announced. "We have to go find akito. He could be anywhere by now." The three teens sweatdropped. The three sohma men obviously didn't know that akito was lying in an alley unconscious. Yuki spoke up.

"Yeah…. about him…." he mumbled nervously. Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure gave him a look.

"Okay," Hatori sighed, rubbing his temples. "Where is he?" Yuki motioned toward the alley way.

"Down there," he answered softly. The three men glanced at each other before moving toward the alley. The three teens were right behind.

"Before you ask," Kyo began. "He's not dead. He's just unconscious, but he started it! He attacked us first! And besides, I'm sure he'll live." Kyo smirked. Now if Kyo had had his way, he would've killed him right then and there. Hatori kneeled by Akito's body and looked him over. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stood there nervously. Would Hatori be angry with them?

"I'm not even going to ask," Hatori announced finally. "Just go before he wakes up and finds you." They all sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Tohru spoke again. "Hatori-san really is a good person." Yuki came up beside her.

"Yes, thank you," he spoke sincerely. "And Nii-san…" He turned to his brother.

Ayame immediately stood straight and gave his brother his full attention. Yuki gave him a very small smile.

"You may be an idiot," he began. "But I don't think you're a fool." With that he turned and walked out of the alley with Tohru following behind. Toshi looked over Yuki's shoulder and waved bye-bye to her uncles. Kyo turned to face his cousins who were giving him curious looks. His face turned red slightly. He bowed his head slightly so that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled simply, before turning and walking quickly out of the alley. Ayame and Shigure glanced at each other before giggling at Kyo's antics. Hatori rolled his eyes at his two friends as he continued to tend to Akito.

"I don't know how I ever managed to put up with you two for all these years," he mumbled under his breath. Ayame suddenly looked serious.

"So you think they'll be okay?" he asked curiously, mostly concerned about his brother. Shigure just remained silent, expecting Hatori to answer.

"Yeah," the doctor replied finally. "As long as they have each other they'll be just fine. And as long as we keep Akito in the dark as long as we can." He gave Shigure a warning glare. Shigure pretended to look hurt.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Give up the innocent look, Shigure," Hatori stated firmly. "We all know that you tell Akito everything." Shigure cried fake tears.

"And you are accusing me of actually thinking about telling Akito that the kids are headed toward Osaka, right?" he asked, than pouted. "I'm hurt!" This is true. They had spotted their train tickets and they were indeed heading toward Osaka. Hatori simply rolled his eyes and lifted Akito over his shoulder and put him in the back seat of the car. Ayame and Shigure hopped into the car next to Akito.

"You wouldn't tell Akito, would you Gure-san?" Ayame asked suddenly. Shigure just stared at him before answering.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He stated simply.

Well, there you have it! Chapter 8!! I'm so happy! So… Will Shigure tell Akito about Yuki, Kyo and Tohru going toward Osaka? Will tohru, kyo and yuki manage to live by themselves with two kids and finish high school? Find out on the next episode of A New Generation-I'll Protect You!

-Yuki's-lil-sis

Yup! Changed my pen name!


	10. The End of a Long Day

Haha! I truly am an idiot! Thanks to one of my reviewers, Atsila, I did realize that the last chapter I put up was indeed chapter nine… oh well! So this is chapter 10 and I hope you guys all enjoy it! And the reason Yuki and Kyo can hug their daughters is because they used to be part of the zodiac and still have a connection with the spirits which keeps them from transforming! Okay, now that I'm done talking… on with the story!

"I'm bored," Natsumi stated, suppressing a yawn and kicking her feet over the side of her seat. The 5 were all on a train heading toward Osaka. They all sat together in a row with three seats. Tohru sat in the middle of Yuki and Kyo. Kyo was sitting by the window and Yuki was sitting on the other side. Toshi was in Tohru's lap and Natsumi was on Kyo's lap. Kyo ruffled her hair.

"Why don't you look out the window and find some way to entertain yourself out there?" he asked the young girl. Natsumi looked out the window and then up at her father.

"Because it's dark out there!" she complained, trying to slip off her father's lap. "Forget it. I'm gonna go play." She slipped off Kyo's lap, but Kyo immediately scooped her up again.

"Go to sleep, Natsumi," Kyo demanded. "It's past your bedtime anyway. It's after nine." Natsumi pouted and shook her head stubbornly.

"But I'm not sleepy," she protested. Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said defeated. "Just stay here and don't be too loud. We're trying to work here." By "we" he meant Tohru, Yuki, and him. They were looking over multiple pamphlets, trying to find a place for them to stay. Being on Tohru's lap, Toshi had a nice view of all the apartments in the small book. Toshi smiled gleefully as she pointed to one picture on the page.

"I like this one!" she announced. "It's pretty and it has a swimming pool!" Yuki laughed and ruffled the girl's violet locks. He looked over Tohru's shoulder at the pamphlet. He nodded.

"It is pretty," he agreed, reading the information. "And look. It's only 300 dollars a week. That's not too bad. And it says here that this one is in walking distance from a high school. That will make it a lot easier on us." Toshi smiled proudly at her choice that Yuki approved of. Kyo looked over at the pamphlet as well.

"I guess its okay," he said carelessly, but then something caught his eye. "There's only one room." Yuki scanned it briefly.

"Oh," was his only reply. It probably would be kind of crowded, with all five of them sharing one room, unless some of them slept in the living room. But still, that wouldn't work. Maybe they could just let Natsumi and Toshi take the room and the rest of them could sleep in the living room…

"I don't mind sharing a room with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun," Tohru piped up, breaking Yuki from his thoughts. The comment immediately made both boys blush. They knew Tohru was just trying to be helpful, but she didn't realize how uncomfortable that would make both boys as well as herself. Yuki got his composure back first.

"Th-that's okay, Ms. Honda," he said finally. "It's okay to find us a place with at least 2 rooms. We don't want to be overcrowded in there." Yuki lied, not wanting to tell her the real reason he would be uncomfortable. Although he and Tohru were dating, he didn't want to rush things by sleeping with her. Kyo just looked away, his cheeks still a light pink. Tohru shook her head.

"It's okay," she assured the boys. "I really don't mind. Besides, it would be a good idea to be close to our school." Kyo grunted.

"Why does it matter if we're near a school or not?" he asked curiously. "We're all sixteen. Why can't one of us just get a driver's license or something. It'll be harder on us if we're limited to where we can live and where we can't." Tohru looked down, considering Kyo's suggestion, but Yuki just glared at him.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Yuki spoke sarcastically. "We'll just have to pay for driver's ed classes. Then we can pay for a driving lesson and then you can work triple the shifts we are planning on working so that we can afford a car! I'm sure that if we work hard enough and if we don't waste the money on food than we can afford a car in 2-3 years!" Kyo glared right back.

"I didn't mean it like that, okay!" he yelled at Yuki. "And who says we have to buy one? We could just make it easy on ourselves and rent one."

"No we can't, stupid!" Yuki shot at him. "I checked out our credit cards and each of us only have a thousand dollars each! We wanna start going back to school by next Monday and we obviously aren't going to be able to work all day shifts if we're all going to school. And who knows how long it's going to take us to find jobs that pay a decent amount of money and is close enough to the apartment so we have to save as much money as we possibly can. We can't be careless and spend it on the first thing that we see and that we THINK we need."

Tohru just looked at the two of them nervously. A fight was brewing and she could feel it. Toshi and Natsumi were just watching boredly, not really understanding how this fight got started, but they knew one thing. Their fathers were fighting again and they were used to it. They might not be cursed anymore, but arguing with each other was one habit that they were still working on breaking.

"Well, I don't have to go to school, you know!" Kyo shot back. "I could just work a full time job so that we could earn more money, but I suppose you think I'm even too stupid to handle a job, right!?" Yuki just stared at him.

"Actually… yeah!" Yuki stated, smirking.

"Why you little-"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all turned in surprise. There stood a woman in a blue uniform, obviously someone who worked on the train. She had light brown hair that was put up in a tight bun and shiny black shoes. She was standing there with her arms crossed, giving Yuki and Kyo disapproving looks. Yuki just stared right back at her.

"May I help you ma'am?" he asked politely. The woman rose an eyebrow at them.

"Sir, we have rules on this train," the women said impatiently. "We don't approve of yelling and scaring the rest of the passengers with your arguments. Second, we don't approve of any fighting either." The three teens blinked and looked around cautiously. Everyone on the train was looking at them. Some of them were muttering to each other while staring at Yuki and Kyo as if they were crazy. Even small children were silent and quit playing with their toys to watch the two boys bicker. Kyo narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him.

"Why don't you mind your own business, lady!" Kyo yelled at her rudely. He jerked a thumb at Yuki. "This is between me and him!" Yuki quickly smacked a hand over Kyo's face, before speaking to the angry looking woman before him.

"Please excuse him," Yuki spoke politely giving the woman a princely smile. "He may not look it, but he is actually 12 years old and my younger brother." Kyo swatted Yuki's hand away and glared at him.

"What!" he yelled angrily. Toshi and Natsumi tried hard not to laugh at Yuki's obvious lie. Tohru just sat there with wide eyes. Although Yuki's statement seemed like an obvious lie, the woman seemed to have bought it. She set her hands on her hips.

"Well, that would explain a lot," she spoke simply. "There's no way that a 16 year old would be as rebellious as this young man."

"Hey-" Kyo began to object, but Yuki cut him off.

"Now Kyo-chan," he scolded in the sternest voice he could muster. "I don't want to have to tell Mom about your misbehavior." Kyo gritted his teeth and glared at his rival. It was way too obvious that Yuki was enjoying this a little too much. The smirk on his face confirmed that. With that, the woman turned and walked away.

"Just don't let it happen again," she warned over her shoulder. "And young man, don't cause any more problems for your older brother. You should show him some respect." With that the woman was gone. Yuki's smirk grew wider as he watched Kyo grind his teeth so hard that he was sure that they would fall off at any given moment. Kyo was about to yell, but didn't want that stupid lady to come back, so kept his voice down to an angry whisper.

"Why the heck did you say that?" Kyo demanded, both angry and embarrassed about being mistaken for a 12 year old.

"If I had told her you were my cousin and a 16 year old, I doubt that she would've believed me," the violet haired boy replied simply. "I would've said that you were three, but with your fat head and foul mouth she probably wouldn't have believed that either." Kyo was about to stand up and strangle his cousin, but felt a hand on his arm. Tohru was looking up at him nervously.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun," she began, looking at them nervously. "Uhh… if it's not too much to ask, maybe you should hold back on fighting for tonight. I don't really want anyone to get mad at you two." She looked down, unsure.

"Of course Ms. Honda," Yuki stated. "And I'm sorry that you had to see that shameful sight." Tohru shook her head.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Please don't apologize! It's okay! I just didn't want you two in trouble!" Kyo looked away before mumbling his apology.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to yell and sorry if we scared you." Tohru just grinned up at him.

"Its fine," she replied, before suppressing a yawn. Yuki chuckled.

"We probably should get some sleep," he announced. "We're arriving in Osaka at about five in the morning tomorrow and besides, we all had a long day."

"Looks like these two are already asleep," Tohru laughed, motioning toward Toshi and Natsumi. Yuki shook his head in bewilderment.

"How did they manage to fall asleep with all the noise?" he questioned in amazement. Tohru just shrugged as she handed Toshi over to Yuki, who took her lovingly. The toddler didn't even stir as she was set on her father's lap. Yuki wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and Toshi.

"Goodnight Kyo-kun," Tohru spoke to the boy next to her, only to find him leaning on the side of the train, fast asleep. He held Natsumi against his chest as his cheek rested on her head. Tohru smiled softly to herself and absentmindedly rested her head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki smiled gently and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, making the girl sigh in content.

"It really has been a long day," he whispered to no one in particular. He readjusted Toshi in his arms. "I'm just glad it's finally over." He leaned his own head on Tohru's while stroking his daughters soft violet locks that matched his own, then he too fell into a deep sleep.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading chapter 10! I had a lot of fun writing it! I'm debating on what should happen next and if any of you guys have any suggestions, I will be more than happy to consider them! I also want to thank all of my reviewers! I love you all! you guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me so thank you! I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote so please read and review and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can!

Best wishes,

Yuki's-lil-sis


	11. Welcome home

Tohru Honda opened her eyes groggily before looking around. It was still rather dark out and everyone else on the train was still fast asleep. It wasn't as crowded as it had been before they fell asleep. It seemed like most of them got off already. There were only a few passengers all fast asleep with small blankets wrapped tightly around their bodies. Tohru blinked until her eyes adjusted to the dark. Then she put her watch up toward the window so that she could tell what time it was and how long she had been asleep. Her small wrist watch was hard to read due to the dark, but after much squinting she finally read the numbers off. It read 4:45. She let a sigh escape her lips as she stood up and stretched. The train would be arriving in Osaka soon.

She looked down at her family. Toshi was still fast asleep on Yuki's lap. Yuki's arms were draped around the small girl's shoulders while they crossed in front of her torso, pulling her against him. Her violet locks hung in her adorable childish face. Tohru chuckled when she realized just how much alike they looked. They had the same soft expression when they slept. Both their lips were curved into a slight and yet peaceful smiles as they snuggled up to each other. They're hair was also similar. The way their bangs were longer than the rest of their hair and hung against their cheeks in an adorable fashion. They both looked at peace and Tohru just didn't have the heart to wake them just yet.

She looked down at Kyo and Natsumi to see them also in a deep slumber. Kyo was sitting cross-legged on his seat while Natsumi was leaning her head against his chest. His arms were snaked around her stomach, while he hung his head over the girl's shoulder. His head was bowed so that their cheeks were touching softly. Tohru giggled quietly. They looked so cute! Just like Yuki and Toshi, Kyo and Natsumi looked alike as well. Despite their usual rebellious attitudes they both looked innocent when they slept. They also had the same bright orange hair and their extravagant ruby eyes. That's when an announcer broke Tohru from her thoughts.

"Attention passengers," a male voice announced in a raspy voice. "We are now arriving in Osaka and should be at the station in about 5 minutes. That is all." Tohru blinked and looked up at the speaker before hearing a groan behind her. She turned swiftly to see Kyo stretching while suppressing a huge yawn. The rest of the passengers stirred as well and slowly woke up one by one. Tohru turned to Kyo and flashed him a cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun," she greeted him in a soft voice. "Did you sleep well?" Kyo grunted and ran a hand through his messy orange hair.

"I guess," he mumbled. "It doesn't feel like it was long enough though." He stood up and stretched. That's when Natsumi slowly opened her eyes. She looked around groggily. Kyo grinned and ruffled her hair.

"C'mon," he said to the girl, putting her on his shoulders. "We're almost there." Natsumi just yawned and rested her head on her father's. She buried her face into his hair. Tohru turned to look at Yuki and Toshi. They were still sleeping soundly. She laughed lightly.

"They aren't morning people, are they?" she giggled, kneeling by the two. She shook Yuki's shoulder gently. "Yuki-kun…. It's time to get up now. We're here." Yuki opened his eyes halfway and blinked, obviously still half asleep. Tohru squealed as Yuki wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her head against his chest. He sighed and buried his head in Tohru's neck. Tohru blushed a dark red as Yuki continued to rub his face into her neck. Kyo snorted. "He's not even awake yet," he rolled his eyes and nudged Yuki's leg with his shoe. "Yo! Rat boy!" Yuki didn't even stir. He pulled Tohru closer to him and nuzzled her hair. Tohru's blush darkened. That's when the train began to slow down and one of the train workers went to stand by the door. When the train finally stopped, Tohru gently freed herself from Yuki's grasp.

"Y-Yuki," she managed to choke out. "Umm… we're here now." After what seemed like a lifetime, Yuki's eyes finally fluttered open as he focused on Tohru. After staring at her for a couple seconds sounds began to come from his mouth.

"Huh?" he finally spoke tiredly. His eyes were opened now, but they still had that far off look in them. "Mmmm…." He groaned and leaned his cheek back on Toshi's head. Tohru giggled lightly and leaned close to Yuki's face. Kyo watched her with a mix of curiosity and confusion. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey what are you-" Before he could even get a full sentence together, Tohru kissed Yuki softly on the cheek. That did it. Immediately, the boy's eyes went wide as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked around quickly before looking up at the girl in shock.

"M-Miss. Honda?" he choked out. Tohru just smiled at him in return. Kyo just looked away in disgust, covering his daughter's eyes.

"Don't look," he spoke, ready to gag. "It's disgusting." Yuki just glared at him.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Yuki spoke coolly, standing up and stretching. When he saw that the train had stopped, his eyes widened. "Oh." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied annoyed. "That's why we were trying to get you up. C'mon already. We still have to find a place for us to stay." With that being said, He picked up a couple of their suitcases and made his way out off the train. Yuki and Tohru followed close behind him.

"So we decided, right?" Yuki asked the group when they got outside. "I think there was a place that was around $350 dollars a week and it has two bedrooms." Yuki looked down at the pamphlet trying to figure out where the apartment building would be. After wandering around, they finally just took to letting a taxi take them to it.

"We should think about what jobs to get," Yuki stated, while they rode in the taxi. Kyo and Tohru nodded in agreement. Toshi looked up at her father.

"Could I get a job too?" she asked cutely, large violet eyes gleaming with excitement. Yuki just laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm afraid you're too young," he spoke, smiling at his daughter. Toshi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Natsumi suddenly got very excited. She nearly leaped out of her seat.

"I wanna be a martial arts teacher!" she exclaimed proudly. Toshi just rolled her eyes at this statement. Kyo laughed and ruffled her orange locks.

"Well, before you can even do that," he began, grinning widely. "You're gonna have to be able to beat the best of the best!" While saying this he put his fist to his chest, indicating that he was the "best of the best." Now it was Yuki's turn to roll his eyes.

"And how is it that the "best of the best" wasn't able to ever beat me?" he asked slyly. "It would seem that Kyo-chan could use some training himself." Yuki smirked as an anger mark appeared on his cousin's forehead. Yes, every since that incident back on the train, Yuki had taken to calling him Kyo-chan just to annoy him. It would appear that it was a success.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, loud enough that the taxi driver nearly swerved off the lane, not that Yuki and Kyo seemed to notice. "I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THAT FROM YOU! AND DON'T CALL ME KYO-CHAN!" Tohru hugged Toshi and Natsumi close to her as the driver tried to get back in control, while Yuki and Kyo continued to argue.

"Fine you stupid cat," Yuki spoke coolly. "I won't call you Kyo-chan." Kyo's face turned red from anger.

"AND DON'T CALL ME STUPID EITHER!" Kyo continued to yell. Yuki was seriously pissing him off. Yuki just glared at him.

"Then don't act stupid, Stupid," Yuki shot at him in and annoyed tone. He casually set his hands behind his head as Kyo continued to yell.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled at Yuki. "YOU'RE DEAD!" That's when the taxi driver decided to join the party.

"IF YOU KIDS DON'T SHUT UP THEN WE'LL ALL BE DEAD!" he yelled, finally getting fed up. Kyo glared at the man in the front seat.

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU-" Kyo began to argue, but immediately froze at the sound of Tohru's nervous and quiet voice.

"Ummm… guys," she began unsure. "Please don't argue. I don't want to distract driver-san. And after he's taken the liberty of driving us to the apartments and all…." Kyo and Yuki glared at each other one last time before apologizing, well, Yuki apologized anyway.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Honda," he spoke sincerely. Tohru just smiled at him in return, letting him know that it was okay. Kyo just grunted and looked away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbled, earning a glare from Yuki, which he matched with just as much venom.

"God bless you, lady," the driver sighed in relief, smiling at Tohru through the rearview mirror. Tohru nodded in response. Yuki and Kyo remained silent, both of them staring out their separate windows, each thinking about how stupid the other was. Tohru just smiled as she continued to hug Toshi and Natsumi close to her as they began to fall asleep silently.

"So," the driver began, trying to start a conversation. "Cute kids. Are they your sisters or something?" He raised an eyebrow as Tohru shook her head. Yuki and Kyo looked up as well.

"Nope!" Tohru exclaimed happily. She ran a hand through Toshi's hair. "This one is my daughter and the other one is my niece." The three teens could see the driver's eyes grow wide in the rearview mirror. He cleared his throat.

"Aren't you a little young to have a child of that age?" he asked in confusion. Tohru looked a bit confused herself as she pondered over an answer.

"Umm… I don't think so," she answered after a moment. "My mother always told me that age doesn't really make someone mature. Being mature is something that you have to let grow naturally over time. Some people can take longer than others… so I think anyone could be a mother as long as they're mature enough." Yuki and Kyo both slapped a hand over their faces in disbelief. Tohru didn't seem to realize just how weird that sounded.

"But that doesn't really answer my question," the driver spoke in bewilderment. If he calculated correctly than this girl couldn't have been more than 12 years old at the time of Toshi's birth. How was that possible? Luckily, Yuki was there to clarify.

"We aren't exactly their blood parents," he explained to the man. "We're more like their second cousins in a way, but since their real parent didn't want to keep them, we decided to take them in." The driver suddenly looked very relieved.

"Oh, I see," he spoke as understanding flashed in his eyes. Tohru blushed a deep shade of red as she realized just how weird she must have sounded. She immediately began to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I'm sorry if I wasn't really making much sense to you and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." The man just laughed.

"No, it's alright," he assured her. "I think I understand what you meant though." That's when the taxi suddenly stopped. The three teen looked out at the apartment before them. It was a large white building with many sliding doors that led to balconies. Clothes and beddings were hanging off the railings. Yuki paid the man as Kyo, Tohru, Natsumi, and Toshi stepped out. The man smiled at them and gave a small wave.

"Take care, kids," he said to them. "And I think it was very noble of you three to take these kids in. And at such a young age too. From the looks of it, you three look like you're in High School. Am I right?" Tohru nodded.

"Yes," she answered with a small smile. "We're going to graduate next year." The guy nodded before giving a final wave and driving off down the street.

"Let's go!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly, lugging her suitcase. Toshi giggled while following right behind. Kyo just rolled his eyes, as he lugged his and Natsumi's suitcase. Natsumi, who was on Kyo's shoulders, rested her head on Kyo's orange hair and closed her eyes tiredly. Yuki just stood there for a moment, looking up at the large apartment building before letting a sigh escape his lips.

"Welcome home," he spoke before following the others.

Okay, it may not seem that long, but it kinda took me a while but I hope you all enjoyed it! I really enjoy writing about little kids like this! When I think about Toshi and Natsumi, I think about mini versions of Yuki and Kyo! Only girls! It really is a lot of fun! I will once again try to get the next chappie up as soon as I can! And like I said before, I you guys have any suggestions, be sure to let me know! Read and Review!

-Yuki's-lil-sis!


	12. Getting Settled

"I've never lived anywhere that was this small," Kyo spoke as they stepped into their new apartment. Tohru looked around and smiled.

"I have!" she exclaimed happily. "When I was still living with my mother, our apartment was actually smaller than this." Kyo looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't imagine even living where they were now and here was Tohru, who was actually telling him that the place she used to live in was smaller and more cramped.

"Wasn't you're father living with you too?" Yuki asked curiously, also wondering how a family of three could live in a one roomed apartment and not feel completely overcrowded. Tohru turned to him and nodded her head.

"Yes," she answered. "But I didn't live with my dad for very long. He died when I was really small so I don't really remember what it was like when he lived with us." Yuki immediately regretted bringing up the sad memory of Tohru's father. Tohru didn't really seem to mind however. She continued to smile softly as she gazed at the floor. When she finally looked up, she smiled wider and began to lug her suitcase into one of the rooms.

"We should start getting settled," she announced brightly. Yuki and Kyo just nodded and followed her into the room, while Toshi and Natsumi wandered around the small apartment to explore.

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Tohru asked her housemates. Kyo just shrugged, completely uninterested. It was Yuki who answered.

"Umm…. You can have your own room, Honda-san," Yuki suggested, trying to be polite. "Or you can share a room with Toshi and Natsumi." Kyo immediately objected.

"No way!" he yelled. "That means I'd have to share a room with the rat! Natsumi and I can share a room and the rest of you can take the other room." Yuki and Tohru's faces immediately reddened. Tohru from embarrassment and Yuki from both anger and embarrassment. Kyo smirked at this.

"What?" he asked tauntingly. "You two are dating aren't you? Sharing a room shouldn't really be an issue. I'm actually surprised you two haven't started." Tohru's face grew a shade darker if possible. Yuki glared at him.

"You think I'm that stupid?" he demanded sharply. "I wouldn't dare. And especially with Shigure in the house and all. He'd never let us live it down. He's so immature." Kyo just shrugged.

"Shigure's not here," he reminded him. "No one's going to bug you two." Yuki glanced at Tohru with and unsure look.

"If Honda-san doesn't mind," Yuki stated simply wanting to hear Tohru's thoughts on the issue. Tohru blinked and rapidly shook her head.

"No of course I don't mind!" she exclaimed. "Just as long as you don't mind!" Yuki smiled gently at her and looked around the small room. It wasn't that small and seemed spacious enough for even Yuki, Tohru, and Toshi to share. He opened up the closet to find two rolled up sleeping mats on the floor. He pulled them out and began to spread them both on the floor.

"At least we don't have to worry about buying beds or anything," he announced smoothing them out. That's when Natsumi and Toshi came running into the room.

"Are we all gonna sleep in here?" Natsumi asked in dismay. "Seems kinda small." Kyo shook his head and scooped her up in his arms.

"We're not sleeping in here," he spoke firmly. "You're sharing the other room with me. C'mon. We're gonna go get settled." With that said, the two fled from the room, leaving Toshi, Tohru, and Yuki alone. Toshi went over to Tohru and sat in her lap. Tohru laughed and ruffled her hair. Yuki smiled to himself as he put their clothes into the closet. Toshi walked up to Yuki and hugged him from behind.

"Papa?" she asked sweetly. "What kind of job are you going to get?" The small girl had a sparkle in her amethyst eyes as she said this. Yuki smiled and sat back and pulled the girl onto his lap. He began running his fingers through her violet hair.

"I'm not really sure," he spoke after a while. "What about you, Honda-san?" Tohru looked up from her suitcase. She blinked before answering.

"Oh… I don't know," she answered. "It doesn't really matter. I want to get a job that will pay nicely so that we can support ourselves. I'll do anything." Yuki looked at his watch. It was almost 8.

"Maybe we should go out to look for jobs soon," Yuki thought aloud. "Some stores and stuff should be opening soon." Tohru nodded in agreement. Yuki scooped Toshi up in his arms as she squealed in surprise. Tohru giggled as the three made their way out of the room. They went into Kyo's room. The door was closed, but they already knew that something was going on from the loud squealing and laughter. Yuki didn't bother knocking and pushed the door open.

Natsumi and Kyo were in a fight. Toshi rolled her eyes and plugged her ears with her fingers as Natsumi and Kyo screamed and laughed loudly. The first thing that Yuki and Tohru noticed was that the room was a mess. Both of their clothes were scattered all over the ground and the sleeping mats were thrown carelessly to the side. Kyo was chasing Natsumi around the room, stepping on pretty much everything as they passed. Clothes went flying as the two ran.

"Come back here you little brat!" Kyo yelled a large grin plastered on his lips as the two played. Natsumi was squealing the entire time as she ran from her father. The young cat picked up a few shirts and threw them behind her, hitting Kyo directly in the face. The poor teen fell back onto the pile of clothes. Tohru, Toshi, and Natsumi burst out laughing as Yuki just looked away with a slight smile on his lips. He wiped it off and walked into the room.

"And how old are we turning this year?" he asked coolly as Kyo stood up wearily. Kyo just glared at him. It was Toshi who gleefully answered between giggles.

"Uncle Kyo's three! Remember, Papa?" Yuki laughed and readjusted the girl on his hip.

"Really?" he spoke in mock surprise. "I was really going for two, but I guess three is close enough." Kyo's face went red.

"W-what are you doing in here, anyway!" he demanded, totally embarrassed. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be at a new level of stupidity, but I guess it was bound to happen one day," he smirked smartly.

"Why you-!"

"Umm… Kyo," Tohru began. "We're planning on going job hunting and we wanted to see if you wanted to go with us." Kyo just stared at her.

"Of course I'm going," he spoke in annoyance. "What? Did you think that I wasn't getting a job or something?"

"I think that when we apply for jobs, we shouldn't tell them our real names," Yuki spoke suddenly out of the blue. Kyo and Tohru looked at him funny.

"How come?" Tohru asked curiously, furrowing her eyebrows. Yuki shrugged.

"Just in case," he spoke simply. "What if Akito comes looking for us? Akito has his resources. He could easily look up our names or something. It'll be harder for us to be recognized if we have different names." Kyo nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine," he muttered. "But could we at least keep our first names? It'll get to confusing and if we accidentally call each other by our real names, what are people gonna think of us? They'll get suspicious." Yuki nodded.

"Fine," he spoke. "It'll be easier if we just share the same last name too. Then no one will be able to question us living together."

"Any suggestions on a name?" Tohru asked the two teens, while slipping on her socks. Yuki put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. Kyo scratched the back of his head.

"How about Sato?" the former cat asked. "It's a common name. I only hear it about a million times." Yuki shrugged.

"I guess its okay," he stated, still deep in thought. "But I think it may be a little too common. I hear that name way too much. We'll probably have a ton of kids in our class with the same name. It'll be confusing." Kyo huffed.

"Well do you have any suggestions?" he demanded stubbornly. "At least I'm actually thinking here!" Yuki just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"How about Neko?" Natsumi suddenly asked cheerfully, earning odd looks from the three teens in the room. Toshi made a face.

"I don't like it," she stated simply, wrinkling her nose in rejection. "It's stupid. Don't tell me that you chose that name just because it means cat." Natsumi glared at her.

"So what if I did?" she demanded stubbornly. "Like Daddy said- At least I'm thinking." Toshi just shook her head. Yuki looked away in disgust.

"It didn't sound like that stupid cat was thinking," he mumbled, only loud enough for Toshi to hear. The small girl giggled in response. Yes, Yuki and Kyo still call each other by the same names. Old habits die hard. Tohru herself was deep in thought on a name as well. She was mostly mumbling.

"How about….no... that wouldn't work…. Oh… maybe…no… hmmmm….or maybe….. (sigh) … no..." Unknown to the girl, Yuki was watching her with a loving smile, while Kyo was watching her in amusement. She looked so cute!

"What about Suzuki?" the former rat spoke casually, making everyone turn to him. "It isn't really that casual but it isn't really unheard of either. I've heard it a few times. I don't think I've heard it too often that we'll have any problems."

"Tohru Suzuki, Kyo Suzuki, and Yuki Suzuki," Tohru stated testing them out. She smiled. "I like it." Yuki smiled back at her.

"Toshi Suzuki," Toshi chirped, a grin spreading onto her face. Yuki bent down and ruffled her hair. Natsumi put a finger to her chin.

"Natsumi Suzuki," she mumbled softly. Then she shrugged. "I guess its okay." Tohru laughed and nodded happily. She turned to look at Kyo.

"What do you think about it, Kyo?" she asked the teen. Kyo just shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"I don't really care," he replied simply. "It's fine I guess."

"Haha, okay!" she exclaimed. "We should probably get going then! You think we should call a taxi or something?" Yuki shook his head.

"No," he answered. "That's alright. We wanna save as much money as we can. We can walk it. I think I saw a few stores down the street a little bit." With that said, the 5 slipped on their shoes and were out the door.


	13. Employment!

"So where do we start?" Kyo asked after walking for about 10 minutes. They were passing a bunch of shops and Yuki just kept on walking as if he weren't satisfied. Even Tohru saw a few shops that she thought would be fun working at, but Yuki just kept on walking.

"Yuki?" she spoke looking up at the boy, who was walking briskly down the road. "Where are we going?"

"Huh?" was Yuki's reply as he was brought out of his trance. "Oh! Well, it's just that I was looking at this ad when we were at the station and I think it would be a good place for all of us to work." Kyo gave him the are-you-stupid look.

"And you don't bother to ask our opinions?" he demanded, annoyed. "What if we don't like this place that you choose?"

"You're gonna have to live with it," Yuki stated firmly. "If Honda-san doesn't approve of the place I choose then we'll keep on searching." Tohru shook her head rapidly while waving her hands.

"Oh no! I'm sure that the place you choose is fine!" the girl assured the boy. "As long as you think it's for the best than I don't mind. Not at all!" Yuki just smiled down at her in response.

"If you're sure," he spoke simply. "I think it is a suitable place for all of us to work and I noticed in the ad that they needed more people."

After walking for another 5 minutes, the group finally arrived at a… fitness center? Tohru just stood there and blinked in confusion. Kyo rose an eyebrow and turned to Yuki.

"A fitness center?" he asked curiously. Yuki just walked ahead, pulling Tohru along with him.

"Just trust me on this," he spoke simply to the former cat. "It'll be easier for all of us if we work at the same place." They stepped into the building and went toward the front desk. The woman there had short brown hair and large glasses that were perched at the edge of her nose. She glanced up at the two briefly, before turning back to her computer.

"You three looking for a job?" she asked simply. The three blinked in surprise.

"Uhhh… yeah," Yuki answered in surprise. "What positions are opened?" The woman stood up from her seat and smoothed out her skirt.

"It doesn't really matter what you do," she replied simply. "You three can decide what you want to do. We just need more people. Let me give you a tour. Oh! And by the way, my name is Yoshika. I'm the manager here." The three bowed to her immediately.

"Pleased to meet you, Yoshika-san!" Tohru exclaimed, smiling widely. Yoshika smiled gently at her in response.

The woman seemed like she had been doing this for years and she probably had. She seemed kind of old, maybe in her mid 50's. The building was huge. It had to be about the size of the Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's old school. The woman walked down the hall and motioned toward a window that led to another room.

"This is the workout room," she announced, motioning toward all the men and woman doing exercises. There was an instructor at the front of all of them doing her stances. The men and women were all covered in sweat. Yoshika walked a little further down the room and motioned down a different hallway.

"This is where the locker rooms and bathrooms are," She walked a little further down the hall and came to a sliding door.

"We can't really go in at the moment," Yoshika spoke quietly. "But this is the dojo. Are any of you any good at martial arts? We're kind of short on instructors." Kyo's eyes immediately brightened at this. It didn't go unnoticed by Yuki and Tohru. Yuki held back a smirk as Tohru giggled.

"Kyo would be perfect for that!" she told the manager. "He's really great at martial arts." The woman rose an eyebrow, but smiled and turned to Kyo.

"Is that true?" she asked curiously. Kyo stood up a little taller and huffed out his chest.

"Heck yeah!" he exclaimed proudly. "I could kick all their- uhh… I mean… I've always enjoyed it." Yoshika smiled gently and motioned toward the door.

"You could go in and see the instructor then," she spoke to the orange haired teen. "He's very good. He'll decide whether to hire you or not." Kyo held in a smirk as he and Natsumi went in, sliding the door shut behind him.

"What about you two?" Yoshika asked, turning to Yuki and Tohru. "You two must have some idea of what you want to do." Tohru shook her head quickly.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "It really doesn't matter! I'll do whatever it is you need me to do!" The woman turned to Yuki, who nodded in agreement. He didn't really care what they did. Toshi clung to Tohru's dress and looked up at the woman curiously. The woman pondered this for a moment before speaking.

"You like kids?" she asked, looking down at the young rat who clung to Tohru. Tohru nodded happily and picked the girl up, hugging her to her chest.

"I do!" she replied happily as she cuddled the girl. Yuki smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, she's very good with kids," he agreed. "And Toshi really looks up to her and Natsumi as well. She's really good with them." Yoshika nodded and grinned. She set a hand on Toshi's head and laughed.

"That settles it then," she spoke happily. "You can be the new daycare instructor." Tohru blinked, but considered the idea.

"Daycare instructor?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Yoshika responded simply. "You seem like a very sweet girl. I think you'd be perfect for the job. Besides, we don't have an instructor yet. The one who watches the kids while their parents are working out is me. I'm getting too old for that kind of thing." With that, Yoshika turned on her heel and continued down the hall until they came to a door.

"In here," she spoke, opening the door. Tohru couldn't help but grin at the sight before her. Little kids, ranging from four to eight were running around the room. They were each doing their own thing. There were about 30 of them. About ten of them were watching an anime on the tv that sat in the corner. A man who looked about 21 was sitting on a chair in the corner, reading a book. A handful of four year olds were digging through the toy boxes and scattering them on the floor. Another handful were scattered on the floor, drawing or reading a book. The rest of them were chasing and hitting each other with pillows while giggling uncontrollably. The man who had been reading looked up and blinked at the group that came in. He stood up and set his book on the desk.

"Oh Yoshika-san," he exclaimed, walking toward them. "Is my shift over?" Yoshika shook her head and motioned toward Yuki and Tohru.

"These two are looking for a job and I offered this young lady a job here," the woman explained briefly. The young man looked relieved and began to walk out the door.

"Cool," he spoke happily. "I'm getting outta here. I never wanted this job anyway. I'm going back to the workout room." With that being said the man turned on his heel and left.

"That's my nephew, Kasuo," Yoshika explained. "He only agreed to watch over the kids after I forced him. He's actually one of the workout instructors." Tohru nodded in understanding. That's when a ball came rolling near their feet. Tohru picked it up and came face to face with a four year old girl. Her hair was dark brown with emerald eyes. Tohru grinned and handed the ball to the small girl. The girl smiled and bowed her head, making the brown hair fall in her face.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before running back to the rest of the kids playing ball. Tohru stood up and clasped her hands together.

"They're so cute!" she squealed happily. Yoshika smiled and laughed in agreement.

"The little girl's name is Kiko," the woman explained. "They're all great kids, but they could be a handful at times. I think that might be the reason why Kasuo doesn't like working in here. I don't think he plans on coming back. When do you plan on starting?" Tohru turned to Yuki questioningly. Yuki pondered this before answering.

"We can start working today," he answered, running a hand through his hair in thought. "We plan on registering into the local high school over here so we can't work full time when we start school." Tohru nodded in agreement.

"That's fine," Yoshika agreed. "School is important after all. Did you kids just move here?" Yuki nodded.

"Yes, we actually just arrived here today," he answered calmly, readjusting Toshi on his hip. Yoshika furrowed an eyebrow.

"Is it necessary for you kids to get jobs?" she asked curiously. "You are very young after all and you still have to go to school. Aren't your parents working?" Yuki and Tohru glanced at each other briefly. They had to be careful how they answered this question.

"Well," Yuki began, thinking about how to word this properly. "Let's just say that we don't have very good connections with our parents." The woman rose an eyebrow.

"You're parents aren't working?" she asked disapprovingly. "Well that's not right-" She was about to say more, but Yuki cut her off.

"It's not that they aren't working," he spoke quickly. "It's just that-" He froze. What was he suppose to say? That they didn't live with their parents? That they ran away form home?

"Both of my parents died," Tohru finished, making both Yuki and Yoshika look at her. Yoshika's eyes widened.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, sweetie," she spoke quietly, immediately regretting bringing something like that up. She turned to look at Yuki. "So you three are all related?" Yuki nodded and held out his hand for her to shake.

"We never introduced ourselves," he stated simply. "My name is Yuki Suzuki." He had remembered to use the fake name that they had come up with. Yoshika smiled and nodded. She grasped Yuki's hand warmly. Tohru stepped forward with Toshi in her arms. She bowed politely and gave a smile of her own.

"My name is Tohru Suzuki," she added cheerfully. "This is our daughter, Toshi." Yuki flinched, when Yoshika gave them a startled look.

"Adopted daughter," he stated firmly. Yoshika nodded and looked relieved at this news. From her place in Tohru's arms, Toshi bowed her head slightly.

"I'm Toshi Suzuki," she chirped and looked up. Her amethyst eyes sparkled as she gave an innocent smile. Yoshika shook hands with Tohru and ruffled Toshi's hair.

"You're such a cute little girl," the manager cooed. Then she bent down to meet the girl eye to eye. "How would you like to stay here while your mommy and daddy work?" Toshi's eyes brightened as she nodded her head vigorously. Yuki blinked in surprise.

"Is that really okay?" he asked nervously. "I mean we can pay for it or something, but if it's too much trouble we can find somewhere else to leave them."

"You stop that!" Yoshika scolded, making Yuki and Tohru wince. "There's no need for that. Tohru-san will be working here anyway, so you can bring toshi and the other one here, since it's obvious you aren't living with your parents. You will need a place for them to stay while you're at school as well. Am I right?" Yuki and Tohru were a bit taken aback with Yoshika's change in character. All they could do was nod numbly. Tohru smiled and bowed to the manager.

"Th-thank you very much!" she exclaimed happily, her head bowed low. "We really appreciate it! Yoshika-san is very generous." Yoshika just nodded in response.

"Good, now that that's settled, shall we go find you a job?" she asked, turning to look at Yuki. Yuki looked confused. He had forgotten about getting a job.

"Uhh… yeah," he finally answered. He turned to Tohru. "Will Hon- I mean T-Tohru-san be alright by herself?" He still wasn't quite used to calling her Tohru yet. It still embarrassed him, but it felt good. Tohru nodded happily.

"Sure!" she exclaimed. "Please don't worry about me!" Toshi jumped up and put her arms out to Yuki.

"I wanna help Papa find a job!" she squealed excitedly. Yuki chuckled and scooped the girl up in his arms. Yoshika laughed.

"I'll help this guy find a job and I'll be right back to give you instruction on how to take care of these kids, okay?" she said to Tohru. Tohru nodded in response.

"Okay!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She turned away from them and walked toward the kids. Yoshika started to walk away, but stopped when she realized that Yuki wasn't following her. The woman turned to see Yuki staring directly at Tohru. The brown haired girl was kneeling by a small girl who was crying softly. She ran a hand through the girl's hair and brought her into a hug. She was speaking to her, obviously some words of comfort. The little girl gave a weak smile and Tohru gave her a motherly smile and ruffled her hair. The toddler, obviously feeling better, went off to play with the other kids. Tohru smiled happily to herself. Yuki continued to watch her intently. She was so beautiful. The way she smiled so softly made the teen's heart beat wildly in his chest. He wasn't even aware that he was staring until Yoshika waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance to look toward the manager. She had on a mischievous grin.

"You've been staring at her for an awful long time now," she snickered. Yuki turned away from her quickly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I-I wasn't staring," he mumbled, completely embarrassed. Yoshika just chuckled half heartedly.

"I understand," she stated sincerely. "But you'll have time to stare at her later. Right now, we have to go find you a job." Yuki nodded slowly. With Toshi in his arms, he followed the woman out the door.


	14. Yuki's job and babysitting!

Hi everybody! Well.. I'm back after like a month! Haha! Sorry about that! But ever since summer started, I've had family over at my house and we've been hanging out! And my cousins from south Carolina are here as well! I still found a little time to update so here it is! By the way, some thanks to my reviewers!

Babygirl2mymom- Well, I'm very touched that you like it! And I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

Xxfirebubblesxx- Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it and I hope that you aren't disappointed in Yuki's job! Hope you like! Oh yeah! Yuki Suzuki does have a nice ring to it!

Pure Shikon- haha! I know, I love doing cliff hangers! It's fun leaving people hanging! I hope you are satisfied with Yuki's job!

Missick93- yeah! It took me a while to decide what Tohru's job should be. But I thought about it and she's really caring so that what I came up with! Hope you liked it! Kyo's was easy and I think Yuki's was the hardest to figure out!

Haru.fan- I'm really glad you like it and thank you for reading so far into it!

Insanity is a virtue- HI! Love the username! Thank you for reading and thanks for waiting for the update!

Kuroi Kochou-Black Butter- Thank you! Glad you liked!

I know there are more reviewers, but I only added for ppl who reviewed chap 12 or 13! Sorry! If you review than I'll comment back to you in next chappie!

"For the last time," Yuki Sohma argued. "I am NOT picking a job. I don't care what you pick for me. Just pick something!" His voice was calm, but was becoming firmer with each word. He had Toshi in his arms and was walking slightly ahead of his knew boss, Yoshika. The woman had her arms cross and her eyes narrowed at Yuki's back. She had been trying to find a suitable job for Yuki but he wasn't exactly making it easy for her.

"And for the last time," Yoshika began, matching Yuki's tone, making him stop and turn around to glare at her. "I am NOT going a step further until you tell me what you want to do." Yuki just glared at her for a moment before turning on his heel and continued to walk down the hall.

"Then I guess I'll have to find somewhere where I am needed," he spoke simply, making his way down the hall. Yoshika sighed loudly. This boy was just too stubborn for her. She walked quickly to catch up to him and blocked his way before he could get any further.

"But you were looking for a job!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "You came all this way. Surely you must have SOME idea of what you would like to do." Yuki sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. Toshi just giggled childishly.

"Well I don't," Yuki stated firmly, walking around the woman and walking past her. "I'll go where I am needed." Yoshika quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"God, you're so stubborn," she told the teen, giving him a glare of her own. "We were able to find suitable jobs for your friends. I bet they're having a good time working where they are. What do you like doing as a hobby? Do you play basketball?"

"Not really," Yuki spoke boredly.

"Baseball?"

"No,"

"Soccer?"

"I don't really-"

"Tennis?"

"Well I've never-"

"Wrestling?"

"I don't think I've-"

"Modeling?"

"Well… WHAT? NO!" Yoshika just laughed at Yuki's bewildered face.

"Point taken," she laughed. She put a finger to her chin in thought. Yuki put a hand up to stop her, afraid that she was going to go down the whole list of sports when she cut him off.

"Do you swim?" she finally asked, making Yuki stop. "You could be a swimming instructor." He had went swimming before when they all went to the summer house. He had enjoyed that and he even won the race against Haru and Kyo. He wasn't exactly devoted to it, but he couldn't think of anything better to do.

"I like to swim!" Toshi exclaimed, making Yoshika and Yuki stare down at her. Yuki gave her a loving smile and ran a hand through her hair. They had went to the beach with the two toddlers when they were still living in Shigure's house and they had a blast. She enjoyed staying in the water and could actually swim pretty well. Of course, Natsumi and Kyo both hated the water and had taken to building a deformed sand castle. Yuki gave a tired sigh and began to stroke Toshi's hair.

"I guess I could be a swimming instructor since Toshi enjoys swimming," he spoke, making his manager grin and nod her head.

"Well it's about time!" she exclaimed. "I was afraid I would have to go down the whole list of sports just for you!" She began to laugh lightly. Yuki sweatdropped.

"So was I," he mumbled, making Toshi giggle.

"What was that?" Yoshika asked, turning to look at him. Yuki just smiled an innocent smile.

"Nothing," he stated simply. Yoshika shrugged and began to walk down the hall.

"Okay then, let's go down to the pool so that I can show you what you'll be doing," she called over her shoulder as Yuki followed quickly behind her.

Scene change: With Tohru at the Daycare Center…

Tohru was not having fun. It had been a couple hours since Yoshika, Yuki, and Toshi left and she had been watching over all the kids ever since. She could see why Yoshika's nephew didn't like doing this. The kids were such a handful. They were a handful, but Tohru still thought they were all adorable. She had just finished getting about 7 babies to sleep and they were resting peacefully in some cribs that were aligned against the wall and now she had more problems…

"No, please don't cry," Tohru pleaded a young 6 year old girl who was staring angrily at a brown haired boy with hot tears in her eyes. Tohru sweatdropped. The girl looked ready to strangle the boy.

"I WANT MY DOLLY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, as she lunged at the boy who was holding the doll away from her. The doll was worn out and was missing an eye. It had ketchup stains on it and the stuffing was coming out of its left arm. The boy looked to be around the same age. The boy just stuck his tongue out at her, making the girl angrier.

"NO!" the boy yelled. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY FAVORITE CAR! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" It was then that Tohru noticed the small blue car that the girl was holding in her left hand.

"I WAS GONNA GIVE IT BACK, BUT NOW I'M NOT GONNA!" the girl yelled at him. "I'LL ONLY GIVE IT BACK IF YOU GIVE ME MY DOLLY!" The boy turned and ran across the room to get away from the girl.

"AND I WON'T GIVE THIS BACK UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY CAR!" the boy shot back. He ran into a 2 year old boy who was playing with a toy fire truck on the ground. Both boys tumbled to the ground. The 2 year old immediately began to wail loudly, while the 6 year old ran off with the doll. The little girl immediately ran after him, yelling at the boy while doing so. Tohru's eyes widened as she ran toward the 2 year old who was still crying uncontrollably. Tohru looked him over and was relieved that he hadn't been injured. She scooped him up in her arms and sat in a nearby chair.

"Aww… don't worry," she soothed, rubbing him on the back, trying to comfort him. "You're alright now." Tohru smiled at how cute he was and began to bounce him on her knee, making him giggle in delight. Tohru smiled and set him down in a playpen where a few other 2 year olds were playing. The smile dropped from her face as she turned back in the directions where the other two kids have gone. They were now in the corner of the room. The boy had his back the girl and held the doll away from her while trying to grab his car. The girl, who now had hot tears trailing down her cheeks, had the boys car as far away from him as her arm could stretch while she tried to grab her doll. Both of them were still yelling at each other. Tohru briskly walked over to them, stepping over a ton of other toddlers as she passed. She kneeled by the two 6 year olds.

"You two, please calm down," she pleaded quietly. "You two are going to hurt yourselves." The two paid her know mind as they continued to bicker and struggle. Tohru watched them helplessly, unsure of what to do next. They looked on the verge of hurting each other when an idea struck her. Without warning she scooped the two up in her arms, making the two stop and turn to look up at her. Tohru walked over to a chair and sat herself down. She had one child on each knee.

"Please you two, you have to stop fighting," she pleaded again. "I don't want you two to get hurt." The two kids fidgeted and glared at each other angrily.

"B-but he stole my doll!" the little girl sniffled, fighting back more tears. The boy just turned away from her and huffed.

"Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't stolen my car!" he shot at her. Fearing that they were going to act up again, Tohru spoke.

"And it's okay to be upset with each other," she spoke, trying to calm them down. "But I don't think its okay to resolve to violence. It may be hard to understand, but you have to understand that fighting isn't the real way to solve anything." The boy just crossed his arms.

"Then how do we solve it?" he demanded more than asked. Tohru blinked at him and then smiled gently.

"With words," she explained. "It's easier to tell each other what you want with words. If you do it with your actions then they might not know what it is you want and you'll end up fighting because of it." The boy just sighed.

"I just want my car back," he mumbled dryly. Then he glared angrily at the girl. "But she won't give it back!" Tohru flinched as the little boy raised his voice. The young girl glared right back.

"And I just want my doll," she spoke impatiently. "But HE won't give it back either." Tohru sighed.

"How about you two just give each other's toy back and apologize?" Tohru suggested cheerfully, smiling widely. It seemed simple enough. Give each other what they wanted and go on with their lives. Unfortunately, neither child would go for that. They glanced at each other and then at Tohru.

"Okay," the boy finally mumbled. "But she has to give me my car first!" The little girl's eyes widened before she shook her head and held the car farther away from the boy.

"I want my doll first!" she demanded. "Then you can have your filthy car!" They began to argue once again and Tohru just hung her head in defeat. She allowed them to slip off her lap and lunge at each other once again. Her ears perked up as they were met by the sound of crying babies being awoken from their nap. Tohru's eyes widened as she quickly rushed over to the cribs. She quickly picked up a wailing baby and attempted to calm it down.

"I'm not very good at this am I?" she spoke to no one is particular. "I hope Yuki-kun gets back soon."

A.N-I know I know…. pretty short chapter… but I still hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter, I'll reveal how Kyo did on his first day on the job as a martial arts instructor! We'll see how it goes! If you have any suggestions on this story or have any requests, I'll be happy to consider them! Please review!! And thank you to all my readers!


	15. I love you

Tohru Honda took a huge relieved breath in as she collapsed in a nearby chair and closed her eyes tiredly. She was still babysitting and she will never know how she managed to get the children to settle down. Most of them were asleep, but she was able to keep the rest busy by putting in the new "Mogeta" movie. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the door creak open.

There stood a boy who looked around her age. He had messy black hair and dark green eyes. He looked around and his eyes landed on Tohru, who stood up immediately. She bowed at the newcomer.

"H-hello," she murmured politely, standing up straight and smiling at him. "Is there something I could help you with sir?" The boy who entered stared down at Tohru, his eyes flashing seductively, his green eyes giving her a look up and down. The girl felt uncomfortable under the gaze and shifted nervously.

"A new girl, huh," the boy said, giving her a grin. He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, cutie. My name's Kito Wakouji. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh! Pleased to meet you!" Tohru said immediately, but then suddenly became aware of the nickname that Kito had just given her. She blushed darkly.

"Ehhhhhh???!!!!!!" she squeaked, looking up at him in shock. "Oh no! I'm not very cute at all! Forgive me!" She bowed again, making the boy chuckle.

"On the contrary," he spoke gently, giving her a friendly smile. "I think you're very cute." Tohru was speechless. Sure, it wasn't the first time she had been told that she was cute. Shigure and Ayame had often times told her she was cute and ever since she and Yuki had gotten together she had heard it countless times from him, but she had never heard it from a complete stranger. Her blush only managed to darken further.

"F-forgive me," she choked out. "Was there something that you-" But he cut her off.

"Your hand." Tohru just stared at him dumbly.

"H-huh?" she stuttered our, tilting her head to the side. It was then that she noticed that his hand was still extended toward her.

"Your hand," he repeated, making Tohru even more confused. He just smiled at her confused face. "I'm waiting." It was then that Tohru realized that she was supposed to shake it. She slowly lifted her hand to shake his, but before she could he grabbed her hand and kissed in tenderly, making a shock go throughout her body. She let out a soft gasp as her face heated up all over again. It was then that they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them. Both turned startled to see Yuki Sohma standing in the doorway with Toshi in his arms.

Tohru stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She had never seen him so angry. His face was calm, but Tohru could see the fire in his eyes as he stepped toward the two.

"Y-Yuki…kun," the girl stuttered out as she took a few steps away from Kito. Yuki set Toshi on the ground before coming to Tohru's side. He wrapped a protective arm around the girl's shoulders before giving the guy in front of him a death glare. Kito glared back at him, as if challenging him. Tohru saw this and immediately stepped in between the two.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I haven't introduced you yet! Umm… Wakouji-san.. this is Yuki-kun…. He's my…m-my-" Yuki quickly cut her off.

"I'm her boyfriend," he stated calmly, but coolly. He brought the girl closer to him and continued to send the boy some dirty looks. When he turned to Tohru again, his gaze softened. He gave her a small smile. "Tohru, Yoshika-san says that we can take our lunch break soon. Kasuo-san will watch the daycare for you in a couple minutes." Yuki was shocked at himself for saying her first name so easily. He had to force himself to keep down a blush as he tried to push the thought away. Tohru smiled brightly at him.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Yuki-kun." Tohru then kneeled down in front of Toshi, who immediately ran into her arms.

"Toshi, did you have fun?" she asked gently, standing with the little girl in her arms. Kito stared at Toshi with wide eyes. He turned his gaze to Tohru.

"I she …yours?" he asked in dismay, looking from Tohru to Yuki and then back to Tohru again. Tohru just grinned happily while cuddling her daughter.

"Yup!" she exclaimed happily. Yuki smirked as he noticed Kito's shocked face and decided to play along. He stepped toward Tohru and patted Toshi on the head.

"She's mine and Tohru's daughter," he stated, emphasizing the word "mine." Kito narrowed his eyes at the former rat and then grinned at Tohru. He grabbed her hand in his.

"Tohru-chan," Kito spoke gently. "Why don't you ditch this loser and come with me?" Tohru looked taken aback as she moved a little closer to Yuki, hugging Toshi a little tighter. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Oh, I could never do that!" she exclaimed. "I love Yuki-kun very much. I could never leave him. I'm sorry." She bowed slightly. Yuki blushed slightly. He was touched that Tohru loved him, but didn't she realize that she had no reason to apologize to this jerk? Yuki noticed that Kito was still holding Tohru's hand and immediately hit the guy's hand away from his girlfriend's, earning a glare from Kito. Yuki glared right back at him, his violet eyes darkening. Tohru, immediately noticing the tension, set Toshi into the surprised arms of Yuki and stepped between the two, facing Kito.

"I really am sorry, Wakouji-san," Tohru apologized again. "But was there something that you needed?" Kito just stared at her before nodding.

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a smile that made Yuki want to gag. "I came here to pick up my younger brother…. Kenji!" Just then a little 4 year old boy poked his head out of the crowd of kids that were watching "Mogeta" and walked over to them. He stood next to his older brother obediently.

"He's very cute," Tohru commented, giving a small smile. Before Kito could reply, the door flew open and Kasuo walked in, looking like he didn't want to be there.

"Suzuki-san," he greeted, walking toward the group. "My aunt says that you could go now. I'll take over for now." Tohru turned and smiled at him politely.

"O-oh… ok, thank you Kasuo-san!" she spoke happily. Kasuo smiled slightly and bowed, before going over to sit in a chair and pulled out another book. Kito turned to look at Tohru.

"Tohru-chan….would you-" He was cut off when Yuki spoke over him.

"C'mon Tohru, we better get going. That stupid cat is probably waiting." That being said, he gently tugged Tohru toward the door by her hand. Tohru looked confused but had no choice but to follow.

"I'll see you around Tohru-chan!" Kito called from behind them. Tohru was about to turn around to answer him, but Yuki began to walk faster. He held Toshi in one arm and Tohru's hand in the other. He walked quickly down the hallway. He didn't say a word, but continued to walk. He was going so fast that Tohru had to jog to keep up with him. After fast walking for a couple of minutes, they arrived at the dojo. Yuki set Toshi on the ground.

"Toshi," he spoke gently. "Could you please wait for us inside with that stupid cat and Natsumi for me?" Toshi looked confused, but nodded her head and headed inside silently, shutting the door behind her. Toshi was young but she knew that something was wrong.

Tohru stood next to Yuki uncomfortably. He seemed upset about something and Tohru was getting nervous. His bangs were covering his eyes as he bent his head. Was it something that she had done?

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru spoke softly, peering into her boyfriend's face, trying to read his expression. When he didn't answer, Tohru immediately assumed it was her fault and bowed her head in shame. She gasped suddenly as Yuki set his hands on her shoulders and pinned her gently against the wall. He wasn't hurting her. He would never hurt her. His hold on her was firm but gentle. Tohru could only stare as her boyfriend began to speak.

"Could you…" he began, but trailed off. Tohru blinked up at him in confusion. "Could you … stay away from that guy?" Tohru blinked again. Yuki's cheeks were tinted with a soft blush as he looked into her eyes.

"Who?" Tohru asked finally. Then she thought it over. "Wakouji-san?" she asked curiously. Yuki just nodded as he gently pulled the girl closer to him. He pressed his body against hers and inhaled deeply. Ever since Toshi had taken the burden of the rat away from him, Yuki had been hugging Tohru every chance that he got. He pressed his face against her hair.

"I don't trust him," he said finally, sensing Tohru's confusion. It wasn't the whole truth. He was truly hurt and angry when he saw that Kito kissing his girlfriends hand and acting all sweet toward her. Just the mere thought made his blood boil.

Yuki kept Tohru in his arms for a good couple minutes. Tohru didn't resist. She knew that Yuki needed this right now. Yuki continuously ran his fingers through Tohru's silky brown locks as he held her close. It was then that Tohru decided to pull away.

"Yuki-kun, I'm sorry," she spoke guiltily. "I made you worry, but you don't have to worry, Yuki. I love you." Yuki stepped toward her and pulled her back into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," he mumbled lovingly, before pulling away from her. He bent forward and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. They wanted to stay this way forever. They were so distracted that they failed to notice that Toshi had opened the door to the dojo slightly and was looking at her parents happily. She grinned and giggled childishly before quickly slipping back in before the couple could notice.

A.N- yes!! Finally done! Haha… how long has it been now?? 3 months…. Haha! I'm bad! I waited so llloooong! Well.. those of you that are still reading this, I am changing the title of this fic to "Together Forever." I liked the sound of it so I'm going to change it when I put up the next chapter! So please review and I promise that kyo will definitely come in the next chapter! Review please!

-Yuki's-lil-sis


	16. Crap!

I am such an idiot! If it wasn't for vampiress014, I would've never noticed my huge mistake…. I'm very sorry but in chapter 15 I had Kasuo call Tohru "Honda-san" gahhhh! I'm so stupid! I apologize if I confused anyone. I had already fixed the mistake, so Vampiress-san, this chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy!

"Oi! What took you two so long?" Kyo asked as he watched Yuki and tohru enter the dojo. Sweat was visible on the former cat's forehead as he stared at them with a bored expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Yuki questioningly when he noticed that the former rat had a protective arm around his girlfriend's waste, looking as if he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got within 10 feet of them. Tohru chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, kyo," she apologized quickly. "We didn't mean to keep you waiting. We were just taking our time." Kyo smiled slightly and walked toward the two. He bonked tohru on the head with his fist gently.

"You don't have to apologize," he spoke gruffly, ruffling her hair affectionately. "You'll get yourself into trouble what with being so nice all the time. There is such a thing as being too nice, you know." Tohru tilted her head slightly, as if not completely understanding.

"Oh! I'm sor-" she began, but quickly stopped herself. "I mean, ok Kyo!" she smiled brightly and kyo just shook his head in amazement. It was then that Tohru was aware of Kyo's outfit. He wore a white martial arts uniform that slightly showed off his tanned chest. A black belt was set perfectly around his waste. Tohru looked him up and down in awe.

"Kyo-kun," she breathed out. "You look amazing! The uniform really suits you!" Kyo smiled proudly, a slight blush reaching his cheeks. Suddenly an old man came up from behind Kyo. He looked to be in his 60's.

"Kyo really is a quick learner," he spoke calmly. "He was able to beat even my most advanced students, so naturally I had to agree when he mentioned that he wanted to be an instructor here. His daughter is a quick learner as well." He motioned toward Natsumi, who had on a smaller version of Kyo's uniform and was busy beating up some boys, who looked to be in middle school. They looked pretty embarrassed what with not being able to beat a little girl. Toshi watched with an excited sparkle in her eyes. She spotted one older boy who was sneaking up on Natsumi from behind while Natsumi was beating up another one. Toshi ran up to the older boy and kicked his feet out from under him, making him fall flat on his face. Toshi giggled happily. Natsume turned swiftly and glared at Toshi.

"Get outta here, Rat!" she yelled. "This is my battle!" Toshi sneered.

"I just saved you, so you better be grateful, Cat," She spoke calmly while standing back to back with Natsumi as four guys charged at them. She pushed her violet hair out of her sparkling amethyst eyes before taking a professional stance. The two worked together gracefully, blocking all the boy's attacks and giving a few punches and kicks of their own. Within a couple minutes all four boys were panting on the ground while Toshi and Natsumi stood over them triumphantly. All the men in the dojo had their eyes wide open in shock, as they stared at the two toddlers.

"Anyone else want to fight me?" Natsumi asked, taking a stance. Toshi stood next to her and took a stance as well. Kyo rolled his eyes and stepped over the boys on the ground. He scooped the girl up in his arms.

"Okay, that's enough Natsumi," he spoke calmly. "I don't need you killing anyone here." He smiled at her and ruffled her orange locks. Yuki stepped forward as well with Tohru at his heel. He picked Toshi up also.

"You did very well, Toshi," he praised the small girl, running a hand through her hair gently. "You are definitely improving." Toshi just smiled happily. Tohru stepped toward them and patted them both on the heads.

"You two were amazing!" she exclaimed happily. "You two looked so much like Yuk-kun and Kyo-kun!" The two girls puffed their chests out proudly.

"Okay, let's go already!" Kyo exclaimed, walked quickly out the door. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat! I waited long enough as it is!" Tohru giggled before quickly following the former cat out. Yuki followed with Toshi in his arms.

"Where should we eat?" Tohru asked the two Sohma boys as they walked briskly down the street. Kyo had Natsumi on his shoulders while Toshi held Yuki's hand, skipping happily. Tohru was on Yuki's other side and held onto his other hand.

"How about there?" Yuki asked, motioning to a random restaurant. It looked decent enough to him. It was a small restaurant, which means it probably wasn't that expensive either. He turned toward the others questioningly. Tohru just nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't really mind where we eat," she stated helpfully. "But if it isn't too much to ask…." She suddenly trailed off and looked down at the ground. What was she doing? She shouldn't be imposing too much on them. She should be doing whatever they thought was right. Yuki noticed her troubled expression and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion. He was surprised that she was about to ask for a favor. Being an overly considerate person, she rarely spoke her mind and Yuki had been happy when she seemed to feel comfortable enough to ask for something. Tohru looked up at him and shook her head.

"Oh! Ummm… Never mind, it's nothing!" Yuki suddenly let go of her hand and set his hand on her cheek, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hond- Ah! I mean Tohru," he quickly corrected himself, his cheeks reddening slightly, but he was able to keep a serious face on. "I hope that you know that you can ask me for anything. I don't want to be uncomfortable and if there is anything you need, then you know that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy." Tohru blushed darkly at his words and even more so with her boyfriend's warm slender hand caressing her cheek.

"I-It's really okay, Yuki-kun," Tohru spoke softly, staring at the ground. "I just kind of was hoping that we had enough money to go grocery shopping after work today. I wanted to cook for everyone since eating out everyday isn't healthy… but we don't have to! I'm sorry for imposing! Forget I said anything!" She turned away from him, totally ashamed for her selfishness. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to be scolded at any time, but opened her eyes in confusion when she heard Yuki chuckle instead. She stared up at him in shock.

"Forgive me," he said between fits of laughter. He wiped his eyes with his free hand. "It's just that Tohru-kun looked so cute. Just like a little kid." Tohru just continued to stare up at him in confusion. Then Kyo decided to join the party.

"You know," he began. "Even if we didn't like your idea, we could just say no. You don't have to get all depressed about it. It's not like asking is going to bring the world to an end. Sheesh!" He grinned before bopping the brunette on the head lightly. Tohru grinned up at the former cat and giggled nervously.

"I guess it was kind of stupid of me, huh?" she spoke softly, giggling. It was such a relief that they weren't angry with her. Yuki suddenly grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He shot her a princely smile that melted her heart.

"I wouldn't call it stupid," he spoke sincerely. "Tohru-kun was only being considerate and her intentions were good. And I would love to eat your cooking again so I think that grocery shopping would be a fun idea." Tohru gave him a sweet smile in return, relieved. Yuki shared a glance at Kyo as if for confirmation. Kyo just nodded his head in response. They would be alright as long as they were wise about what they bought.

"And don't you dare let anyone tell you that your stupid," Kyo added. "Cuz you're not! And not everything is your fault so you don't have to worry so much, okay?" Tohru grinned and nodded happily.

"Okay!" Kyo's eyes softened as he ruffled her hair fondly.

"Then let's go already!" he exclaimed. "I'm starving here!" Yuki just rolled his eyes as they made their way into the restaurant. They were about to step up and order when a familiar voice filled their ears.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" a childish voice asked sadly, as he sipped at his juice. The boy sitting across from him just shrugged and sighed tiredly.

"Who knows?" the second boy's gruff voice responded. "We'll just have to keep searching. We know that they're in this city somewhere. I'm sure that we will find them soon." He sipped at his mocha latte.

"But Haru!" the childish boy whined! "Osaka is huge! They could be anywhere!" The black and white haired youth wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve before looking at the boy across from him.

"I know, Momiji," he spoke calmly. "But we can't stop searching. And plus, we don't even know if they have a good enough place to stay. We have to make sure that they're alright. So we have to find them." Yuki and Kyo froze and shoved Tohru and the girls behind them. They stared wide eyed at Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma, who were sitting at a table near the back.

"Crap!" Kyo and Yuki muttered in unison.

A.N. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 16!! I worked all night on this one even though it may not seem like it. And don't worry! It will be revealed how Momiji and Hatsuharu found out about them going to Osaka in chapter 17! Please review if you want me to update sooner! And thank you to those who reviewed! I love you all!

-Yuki's-lil-sis


	17. Chapter 17 part 1

"We gotta go!" Kyo spoke quickly, scooping Natsumi up in his arms before darting towards the door. He turned toward the others. "C'mon! Don't just stand there!" he spoke in a whisper. No one followed him though. Yuki already had Toshi in his arms and was ready to dart after Kyo, but the pained look on Tohru's face held him back.

"Tohru," he whispered softly and slowly grasped her hand in his, making her stare up at him. He shook his head from side to side. "We have to go." He spoke as gently as he could. He knew how hard it had been for Tohru to just leave everyone without saying anything, but they had already gotten so far. He wouldn't let their cover get blown. Yuki's eyes immediately softened though when Tohru's face scrunched up in anguish. Kyo nervously glanced back at Haru and Momiji's table before grabbing Tohru's other hand in his. There was no way he was going back with them. There was no way.

"Tohru, c'mon," he almost pleaded. "We have to go." He tugged on her hand. Tohru's innocent brown eyes darted over to Momiji and Haru before she reluctantly went with the two Sohma boys. She walked as slowly as she could toward the exit, continuing to look back at the ox and rabbit. Yuki frowned slightly at her, while Kyo continued to tug on her, desperately wanting to leave. Kyo pushed the door open to the restaurant and was about to step out when a loud voice stopped them.

"Wait sir!" the voice boomed, loud enough to shake the world. "You forgot your wallet!" They froze. Kyo cursed under his breath when he realized that he had left his wallet on the counter. He looked back at the cashier who was holding up his wallet and grimaced. At the cashier's unusually loud voice, the whole restaurant had turned to them briefly, including Hatsuharu and Momiji. Kyo cursed again when he saw Momiji and Haru's eyes widen is shock. It was silent for a moment as they all stared at one another. And then, not bothering to retrieve his wallet, Kyo dashed out the door, with Natsumi safely tucked away in his arms. Yuki and Tohru turned to the spot Kyo had been a second ago in shock. Yuki didn't move until he saw Hatsuharu leap up from his seat. He snapped out of his trance. He tugged on Tohru's arm again.

"Tohru!" he spoke loudly. "We have to go!" With that he pulled a shocked Tohru along and ran out of the restaurant. He looked around briefly and saw Kyo's figure running before running after him. Although Tohru had been very reluctant to leave, she finally broke out into a run as well.

Haru had felt his heart stop when he spotted Yuki and Kyo and was even more shocked when they started to run. Didn't they know how worried everyone had been about them? Haru himself broke out into a full out sprint out of the restaurant but not before grabbing Kyo's wallet from the cashier's hand. Momiji followed close behind him, also worried about the three teens.

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo!" Momiji yelled as loud as he could as the retreating figures. "Stop! Please!" Haru didn't bother yelling and sprinted after them, determined to catch them. Momiji followed suit.

Tohru was confused, but more than that, she felt bad. She felt bad that right now she was running away from a couple of her dear friends and it confused her. Why were they running from them? Could they not trust them? Slowly, Tohru could feel tears welling up in her chocolate eyes as they ran.

"How the heck did they find us?!" Kyo yelled loudly, running furiously. "We didn't tell anyone where we were going! So how-" Yuki cut him off.

"I don't know, baka neko!" he yelled over Kyo's voice. "It doesn't matter now! What does matter now is that we don't let them catch up to us!" The tears finally slid down Tohru's cheeks. She almost stumbled as Yuki pulled her along. Keeping up with Yuki's long strides was difficult for her and the tears that were now choking her weren't helping any.

"But why?" she finally choked out between tears and breath. "Why can't we trust Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san? Why are we running from them?" Yuki and Kyo only seemed to run faster at the names. It was Yuki who finally answered her.

"We can trust them, Tohru," Yuki spoke between breaths. "But not now. They somehow found out about us coming here. If those two know about it, then they might not be the only ones who know about us coming here. We can't take any chances. We have to keep as little contact with them as possible." Tohru understood what Yuki was saying, but still didn't feel like this was the right way to handle things. Momiji and Hatsuharu had been worried about them and they came all this way to make sure that the 5 of them were alright. Tohru felt guilty that they were running from the people who cared about them.

"Tohru!" a voice yelled from behind them. The three teens didn't have to look back to know that that was Momiji's voice. Tohru, however, looked back at the younger Sohmas as they ran not too far behind them.

"M-Momiji-kun!" Tohru couldn't help but blurt out as Yuki continued to pull her. Yuki pulled on her a little firmly.

"Tohru, don't look back," he told her. "I promise you that someday we will see them again." Kyo turned his head slightly to look back at the ox and rabbit.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he yelled at them. "Go back home! We don't need you guys here!" Haru felt his temper flaring as he dove forward and grasped Tohru's free hand in his, causing Yuki to stop in his tracks. Kyo froze too and looked back at the two younger boys in frustration.

"Would you two shut up and just listen!" Haru screamed at them, finally snapping. "Its not like we're going to freaking drag you guys home!" All eyes widened except for Haru's and Momiji's. Haru kept his eyes narrowed in anger and Momiji's kept his calm. He stepped forward, his blonde hair slightly covering his eyes.

"We were just worried about you," he spoke sincerely. "Don't worry. No one knows that you are here and we won't tell anyone. So please, just talk to us." His voice was calm and quiet, which was so odd for him.

"Momiji-onii-chan!" Toshi suddenly squealed, sliding out of her father's arms and leaping into the boy's arms.

"Toshi-chan!" Momiji squealed, scooping the girl up and hugging her tightly against him. Yuki and Kyo exchanged a look.

"Just listen to us," Haru pleaded. "I hope you know that you can trust us." Tohru looked up at Yuki pleadingly. Yuki and Kyo exchanged a look.

"Whatever," Kyo finally muttered, before setting Natsumi down, who immediately ran to Haru, her favorite uncle, who immediately scooped her up.

"Good," Haru spoke grinning. Yuki nodded his head.

"But we can't talk here," he spoke seriously. "We'll take you to our apartment. We can talk privately there." Everyone nodded in agreement. That being said, Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand gently and led the way to their apartment.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do when we get there," Haru told them teasingly as they walked.

A.N- Its short.. I know! But please forgive me! Today is this fic's anniversary and I wanted to get an update up. This is only half of chapter 17 and I promise to get the next half up soon!

-Yuki's-lil-sis


	18. Chapter 17 part 2

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Haru asked. The group was sitting in a circle on the ground. Haru had a sleeping Natsumi resting on his lap, while Momiji continued to hug a napping Toshi close to him. Tohru and Yuki sat close to each other, while Kyo sat down next to Haru.

"We had no choice," Yuki told the white haired teen simply. "Akito wouldn't let us care of Natsumi and Toshi anymore." Haru just stared at him.

"So you guys just got up and left?" he stated. Kyo turned to glare at him

"Oh and don't tell me that you wouldn't have," Kyo spoke stubbornly. Haru just shrugged his shoulders.

"I still wouldn't say that it was a very smart move," he told them honestly, scratching the back of his head. "Do you guys even have money on you?" Kyo glared at him.

"Of course we have money!" he yelled at the younger boy. "And we plan on getting jobs too." Hatsuharu stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And what about Toshi and Natsumi?" the ox questioned the two. "You don't plan on leaving them alone do you?" Tohru gave him a wounded look, while Yuki and Kyo glared hard at him.

"How stupid do you think we are?!" Kyo demanded, making Natsumi wake up and jump out of Haru's arms in alarm. Toshi awoke too and flinched at the loud volume coming from her uncle.

"W-what's going on?" Natsumi mumbled cutely, while rubbing her eyes. Toshi blinked her large amethyst eyes up at the teens.

"I-is.. something wrong?" she questioned softly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and yawning cutely. Kyo's eyes softened as he stared at his daughter.

"Nothing," he answered her. He opened his arms. "Come here, kid." Natsumi obeyed and slowly made her way to her adoptive father. Kyo immediately scooped her up and set her on his lap once she was in arms reach. He slowly stroked her hair with his hand. Momiji wordlessly set Toshi down so that she could make her way over to her father. Yuki scooped her up and kissed the top of her head affectionately. Kyo then looked up and gave Momiji and Haru serious looks.

"How did you two find us?" he asked them finally, making the room fall silent. Momiji and Haru exchanged nervous glances while everyone else stared at them, waiting to hear their answer.

"The main house is a huge place," Haru began to explain. "Rumors go around all the time and we hear things, you know?" It took Yuki and Kyo a moment to decipher what he was saying.

"Wait, who else knows where we are?" Yuki asked in alarm. This could not be happening. They hadn't told anyone where they were headed and already they had been found out.

"Calm down, Yuki," Momiji told the older teen. "We heard from Hari when he was talking to Gure and Aya." This caused Kyo to calm slightly, but that didn't help Yuki calm down at all.

"Wait, how did they find out?" he questioned in confusion. "We didn't tell them where we were going either so there was no way they could have-" Haru cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"We don't know how they found out either, Yuki," the ox told him calmly. "Momiji heard them talking about it and Momiji came and told me. We were worried about you guys so we decided to come and look for you to see if you were holding up okay."

"So you two will be skipping school tomorrow," Yuki stated more than questioned. Haru and Momiji gave him sly grins.

"Hey, we never told you that we only had one reason," Momiji told them, grinning. Then his face got serious. "But we really were worried about you guys." Tohru stood up, a small grin plastered across her face.

"Well, I guess that means you two will be sleeping here tonight, right?" she asked the two. "I'll go clear a space for you two to sleep." Toshi slipped off Yuki's lap and held her arms out to Tohru, wanting to be carried.

"I want to help you, Mama," she told her cutely. Tohru smiled gently at her and scooped her up in her arms and held her lovingly.

"Sure, Toshi, you can help me," she told the girl, while walking out of the room. Once the two were out of ear shot, Momiji spoke.

"Tohru makes such a cute Mama," he cooed and giggled. Yuki smiled at that. He always enjoyed watching Tohru mother Toshi. It made him feel as if they were a real family.

"Yuki," Haru's voice broke him from his thoughts. Yuki turned to him and gave him a questioning look when he noticed the serious look on Haru's face.

"What?" he asked the ox. Haru just stared hard at him, making both Yuki and Kyo fall into suspicion.

"How long do you guys plan on staying here?" the ox asked calmly. Yuki glanced over at Kyo for a second before answering.

"I'm not sure exactly how long," he finally told the younger teen. "Until we get things figured out." Hatsuharu did nothing except chuck in approval and Momiji just nodded his head in understanding. It was then that Tohru returned into the living room with Toshi in her arms.

"I was able to find some extra futons in the closets," Tohru announced as she set Toshi on the ground. She turned to Momiji and Hatsuharu. "Would it be alright if you two slept here in the living room?"

"Sure thing Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed as he scooped Toshi up in his arms and began to tickle her. He laughed as Toshi giggled happily. "We don't really mind, right Haru?" He turned to the black and white haired teen with a happy grin plastered on his face.

"Sure," the boy mumbled, not really listening. He continued to stare at Yuki with a knowing look. Yuki just stared back at him silently, not understanding the look.

--

That night was restless for everyone. Everyone was tired and no one knew what the real plan was. Yuki knew that they couldn't live this way forever, no matter how much he might want to. Not only that, but he also had to start thinking about the high school entrance exams that they would have to take any day now. All these thoughts and more flooded his brain as he, Tohru, and Toshi were getting ready for bed.

"Do I get to go to school like you and Mama?" Toshi asked innocently as Yuki tucked her into her futon that was placed right in between Yuki's and Tohru's. Yuki smiled gently at her.

"Maybe in a couple of years, Toshi," Yuki told her. "I'm afraid you're too young to go to school." Tohru smiled fondly at her "daughter" and moved the hair from her face.

"You'll like school a lot Toshi," Tohru told the girl happily. "You'll make a lot of new friends and Natsumi will probably be with you." Toshi blinked while gripping her blanket, thinking about this.

"How long are we staying here?" the little rat asked quietly, making Yuki and Tohru glance at each other. "We aren't going to stay here forever, right? We'll go back to where Uncle Tori and everyone are, right?" Yuki shared a look with Tohru, who just smiled sadly. Yuki picked Toshi up and settled her on his lap.

"We will," he told her softly as he held her. "Just not right away. There are a couple of things that we have to work out and then we can go home, okay?" Toshi just nodded her head silently. She leaned on her father's chest before slowly falling into a deep sleep. Yuki kissed the small child on the forehead before tucking her in once again. Tohru just stared at Yuki silently for a moment. Yuki noticed her staring and stared back, his eyes filling with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently. Tohru just shook her head slowly.

"No, it's nothing," she finally answered. "I was just wondering…. Are you okay with what we did?" Yuki gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Tohru couldn't possibly regret running away with them, could she? Just the thought of losing Tohru made his chest ache horribly.

"Leaving your family behind," Tohru spoke softly, making Yuki blink. "Was it really alright?" Tohru stared down at the ground. She looked up quickly when she heard Yuki chuckle. She looked up at him in confusion. He smiled gently at her before resting his hand on her cheek.

"You're my family now," the former rat spoke softly. "You and Toshi are my family." He leaned forward and kissed Tohru gently on the cheek, making her blush all different shades of red.

"I love you, Yuki-kun," Tohru finally told the teen softly, her cheeks tinted pink. Yuki blushed slightly as well, before grasping Tohru's hand and pulling her close to him.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. The two knew then that they would have to work hard to live in their new apartment, but they didn't mind as long as they had their family. They didn't need anything else.

A.N-Okaaaaay…. Umm… I haven't updated in over 5 months…which is kind of sad…. So I'll apologize is there is still anyone reading this fic…. I started this fic a while ago… and I almost considered deleting it because it sounds so poorly written to me now…. So… if there is anyone still reading this… please review and tell me what you think! Now that I'm older.. I'll be writing more romance moments as well!


End file.
